Cow Sona
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Follow our Summoner/Agent as he goes through life, meeting all sorts of people along the way, ending with someone perfect. Lemons. Oneshot
1. Cow Sona

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. I kinda keep going back and reading them...**

* * *

Hello readers. Yes. I know. I said I wouldn't do erotica apart from the monthly short erotica. Well guess what. It turns out I'm too perverted to let my erotica stop, so yeah, I'm back for another story.

Yes, I said I would never do the popular champions, the champions that had too many lemons, the champions that didn't need to be sexualised anymore. But I saw this in a picture and could not help myself. For those of you who like and read my stories because they're erotica and empowering to both sides, like women actually get a better time of it than the men in most of my stories, then I apologise but this is not going to be one.

This is full, hardcore, fantasy. But my god, I'm gonna try and make it the best one for this champion ever (If possible, we'll see)

So get some bloody tissues gentlemen (and ladies)

* * *

My head hurts, been thinking a lot. This is why this story is so good cause it just gives me time to have fun and do actual work at the same time. Despite that's what I do with all my work… You getting me? Like I have to concentrate less on this cause it's just fantasy, it's for you lot and I don't have to worry about 30 million other things.

Anyway, this is nice an relaxing (That and all the laying down I've been doing)

In 3 days I've just written 8,500 words (Or something like that). Why? I haven't even got a plot line, I'm just writing. I only expected this story to take 7,300 words (Rough guess) but my writing just went off in a completely different direction. There was no plan, no plot, not even a character. I've just written. And written. And written. And I've only just got to the big sex scene. What the hell am I doing? This is fun but I really need to stay on track.

I have spent basically entire days writing this. I've got too much work to do and instead what do I do? I spend about 2/3rd of a day writing this story. I wrote 7000 words in a single day and by god I'm going to finish this day. I've just got about 3500 words left I reckon then I can actually finish my other, actual University projects. But this work is so calming and so much fun. I love you guys. This should hopefully be out by Sunday. I love all your faces. Support me on !

 **I literally just wrote 15K of words in a week despite only wanting to write 5K. What am I doing with my life.**

* * *

Cow Sona

Benedict paced the backstage floor. It was a habit of his. No matter how powerful he was, no matter how much influence he had, he was always nervous. It had been that way for years now, ever since he started in this business. As a skinny manager of… well… models back then… he had pleasantly been put down as a creep. But a highly efficient and serious creep. Or at least that's how he looked to people. Skinny, he could still see his ribs, curly hair, which promptly turned into an afro if shampoo was applied, and glasses. Yup. The full package. Oh people had defended him he reasoned. The models he was put with always defended him. Very efficient, absolutely no relationship misconduct with them, always had everything thought out for them. But then it came to getting bigger, more famous, better deals. The world promptly shut its doors in Benedict's face. He was stunned at first, though not for very long. After all, it was an entire industry based off of looks and when he looked himself in the mirror…

And so another new upcoming model after the previous one rose. And in time, another door to the face.

Change was desired. No. Not desired, needed. It wasn't so much he wanted to be rich and powerful, but it was the way they looked at him. They had always looked down, as if he was perfectly fine where he was, as if he couldn't do anything. He wanted people to be passed over by him rather than him being passed over. So change had come, not as swiftly as he would have liked, but soon it wasn't about just about management. Self-defence lessons he had taken years ago finally had a use and protection was on the list. Tae-Kwon-Do came in useful and the invitation to professional bodyguard was a nice touch, though he promised himself never to become a stunt man. Fashion now came as a statement, slotting in rather nicely along with protection, as suits and stars merged well together. Event managing was picked up along with business skills, something which he never really gave much thought about until he had met the All-Star football team. He remembered quite clearly the constant bickering of the two strikers, Ezreal and Lucian, which caused quite a bit of unrest for the rest of the team. Then the final nail in the proverbial coffin of snub, he was hired an agent 3 years later.

Admittedly, he thought to himself, it didn't go perfect. He had talked big, and got handed big. Popstar Ahri. And she was a little more… needy… to what he was used to. Being dragged around to various locations around the world in a single week wore him down, or wore him into it as the popstar so eloquently put. And he learnt, and learnt fast. But the ethics of work had never been dropped so in one administration fiasco he perpetrated himself as the villain in order to save time for his star. The first time he had ever been in a jail cell. But Ahri had gotten to the concert on time. Like a true professional, on stage she hadn't been any different but afterwards had walked right into the police station in full costume. A full investigation later, with a very bemused and amused cop quadro known famously as Vi, Caitlyn, Trundle and Volibear, and he was released having been concluded that no wrongdoing was done on his part. The novelty giant traffic cone made him laugh, until Trundle gave him the death stare.

The company though didn't like having its employee accused by police and an investigation done on him. So bang went the deal, despite Ahri's protests. After her deal was threatened, he had decided to leave on her part. He held his head high, to which Ahri had promptly smacked him and invited him for dinner. As a friend. At first, it was like a coin had dropped from space and flew through the endless darkness and into the bottom of his stomach. Virgin, he was not, and nervous around women he was not, but the idea of a famous model in bed with him becoming a reality… was soon dropped. While she had lavishly dressed and dinner was so posh he still felt like he had eaten nothing, it wasn't much of a date, more an escape for a night. A fish and chip shop, several fast food restaurants and a burger van later, they sat in Ahri's apartment surrounded by food. There Ahri had passed on a note and made several phone calls herself. They talked one last time, not as agent and star, but as friends. Being able to burp the alphabet had got him several laughs out of Ahri, and a follow up attempt by her led to her coughing out a chicken nugget. They both ended up on the floor laughing.

Ahri had helped though. Immensely. Immense being the word of the year after he was picked up by Rift Records to be the agent, protection and event manager of the biggest heavy metal band in the world. PentaKill. He guessed Ahri would be out of favours after getting him this job. Managing five people alone was a big challenge, but this one was completely new, uncalled for and unheard of. He had to manage the one thing needier than women. Men. It had been a nightmare, a waking one at that, as the band proceeded to break every rule and offend every possible person imaginable. He was glad he didn't go into legal. But they were popular, and god did tickets sell out. Benedict had spent most of his days trying to find out how to save money. They didn't just burn through their money, they trashed it. Or the most accurate way of putting it was they trashed everything and the money went towards fixing it. He had come up with the ingenious solution of buying drum kits in bulk, as in around 200 thousand per order bulk. Olaf was happy, there was enough stuff to destroy for at least a year, so check one off the list. Yorick was actually pretty easy, he spent most of the time practicing so making sure he had several copies of the exact same hat was the only thing he needed to worry about. Morde demanded a lot but often did not even notice if he got it or not. And Karthus, fucking hell Benedict remembered, the Poros Karthus had managed to find somewhere was like a freaking initiation test as he proceeded to eat a live one in front of him. Then Sona. She never talked to him. Only through band members and notes did he actually know what she wanted, so that infuriated him to no end.

An end-of-tour celebration later and he was in with them. Weirdly despite his originally skinny structure he had always had a high resistance to alcohol and had managed to drink Yorick under the table. He looked at Yorick tipsily across the table and wondered how a man so soft voiced could play in a heavy metal band like this. He had then challenged Karthus who dropped out after Benedict had put gravel in his drink. The rest of the still conscious band sprayed the table with drink, laughing as Karthus coughed out the gravel and threw in the towel. His hand wobbled as he pointed at Sona, a silent challenge of her next. She had smiled and two drinks later, the sofa was making to be a really really comfortable bed. He had found his head on a heated pillow and almost fell asleep when he found another heated pillow next to the first one... a gentle touch of a hand shocked him a little awake and he found himself staring up into the face of Sona. He blinked hard and realised.

"These are your thighs aren't they?" Benedict groaned, one arm going across his eyes.

"Yes. But they're not doing anything right now, so you can borrow them," Sona whispered.

Benedict stared. He could still feel the alcohol in his head, and if anything the warmth and softness made him want to fall asleep even more, but like a singed mark burning into his brain, he realised she had talked. Well, he found himself thinking, _at least I won't forget about tonight_ and his brain in its drunk state easily accepted her talking. Sona smirked down at him.

"Well, I officially welcome you to the band," Benedict chuckled and closed his eyes, only to feel a soft wet, smooth object press itself down on his forehead. His eyes opened blearily and he smiled up at her drunkenly. She smiled back. Then Olaf roared with laughter when Morde wolf-whistled. He rolled his eyes, well tried to, and promptly fell asleep.

Two years he managed PentaKill. He was with it till the end. He had learnt a lot with them. Sona being silent was public image, a musician without a voice was apparently one of the greatest PR stunts in history. Obviously it was a part of his contract never to talk about it… Yorick actually talked to the spirits of the dead and his voice resonated with a part of the underworld in it. Being undead Karthus did not need to eat or sleep, however Benedict still found the live poro eating a little too much. But it was fun. They had smashed up a stadium, Mad Max'd their tour bus (Morde had insisted on the flaming guitars and wheels) and even been on daytime television. Obviously, he was on the side-lines ready to give Olaf the death stare in case he sensed a swear word coming out. But it was soon after when things started to go downhill. Well it didn't go downhill, more crashed in a flaming wreck. A brutal attack and Yorick was left with a punctured intestine and stomach, Karthus with a punctured lung. He had come out with several lesions and stab wounds to the shoulder and thigh. At least that's what he was told. They were deep they said, he had been under for 4 days. The cases were treated with the utmost importance and he got regular visits from all of the staff. A giant of a surgeon came in to discuss his medical graphs and the procedures he had gone through, he still carried around a scalpel which was worrying. A beautiful black haired young nurse came in often, often checking vitals and answering questions. An M.D came in which was rather surprising to him, apparently to simply walk back and forth like he had too much energy. Then the hospital orthodontist also visited, holding what seemed ungodly tools and had a very deep laugh. His fears were soon put to rest as it appeared all he wanted to do was talk, calling himself Zed.

A small, discrete pile of presents sat on the bed next to him. Obviously not designed to draw attention to themselves he thought and got the confirmation from the card from Ahri. Presents from fellow agents, Olaf (weird…), Morde, Rift Records, Sona. None of them were allowed to visit. Protective custody. And going to the hospital to see those injured would be easily tracked and followed. Benedict sighed as he leant back in his bed reading the cards. 'Hero' they had called him. Failure was the only thing he saw. Two of his clients injured, both having to undergo surgery along with him. He felt ashamed for just sitting there, sadness welling up within him as his body knew what would happen next.

The end of PentaKill happened.

He never even saw any of the band members before the official announcement of the split.

Despite his feelings, Rift treated him well. He went through a stream of new clients. The colder regions were the most interesting as on holiday he was treated to skiing lessons from Twitch, a skiier known as "The Whislter" and had a meeting with the Olympic sledger Singed. A string of models went past as he skimmed over them. A soft glow of payback settled itself inside him, but the work had become more important. Nidalee, LeBlanc, Morgana, Sarah Fortune, Evelynn, Irelia. Evidently Ahri had spread the word far in order to get some payback of her own against her agency. A string of children's television stars and their agents came for advice, Ivern, Annie, Amumu, Udyr, Nami, Soraka, Fizz, though he often wondered why. He had a steamy time with the popular weather reporter Janna. She mercilessly taunted him until he had finally taken the plunge. She looked even better with her hair down he thought as he slipped his belt into his jeans, carefully trying not to wake her. It was tiring though and he needed a rest. Not a holiday, just some smooth and easy work. Nothing too stressful.

Smooth was the answer. Bard. The sax man never took it fast and that was fine by Benedict. Hardly asked for anything, hardly expected anything. The only thing he wanted was an audience and even without one he would play. He would play the night away. He and Bard got along well. Benedict noted he himself had gotten quieter, more thinking and… worldly? He wasn't too sure what the word was. But it suited him fine. He had been running for too long without a break and the late night jazz on a bridge was perfect to let the soul rest. He spent a lot of nights on those sorts of bridges. There wasn't a tour bus, or a bus full of an idol's prized possessions and makeup, or even a survival kit. He and Bard just jammed. He picked up the piano as well to accompany Bard when it was just them. Nothing too good, the real professionals accompanied him on stage, but just enough to feel like a part of it, to put a bit of his voice into it.

"Hey Bard. How do you play? knowing nobody may hear it?" Benedict asked him one night on another cold bridge they walked across.

"It doesn't matter Benny," said Bard stopping and looking over the side of the bridge.

"Just Ben is fine,"

"Sure Benny. Whether people hear it or not, it doesn't matter. I do it because I love it, whether people listen or not is up to them. Some of the greatest artists of the world, their work wasn't even acknowledge till they were dead, brother,"

"But… what if it's not important?" Benedict sighed into the river below them.

Bard cast a sideways glance at him. "Benny, you got a voice?"

Benedict shrugged. "Maybe,"

"Then so long as it's something you love doing, it's important. Whether this world is filled with voices and there are so many that you can't count, none oh that matter man. It's your voice. It's important," Bard put an arm around his shoulders.

Benedict chuckled and put an arm around Bard's shoulder in return. "Come on, you got a show in ten minutes,"

A little smattering of makeup and an sound check later and Bard strode out on stage. Benedict skirted over to the bar to watch, ordering a long island ice tea.

"A drink for me? How kind,"

Benedict smiled to himself and turned around. Ahri stood in a long evening dress, a wide brimmed hat and dark glasses covering her appearance.

Benedict raised an eyebrow. "Oh I couldn't be hearing voices now could I? It does appear as someone I've never met before wants me to buy them a drink,"

"Oh dear, you don't know me? Then how about we get acquainted?" Ahri smiled a very white teeth smile under all the costume that hid her appearance.

"Very forward. Do you offer everyone you meet to have sex with you?" Benedict smiled, thanking the waiter as his drink arrived.

Ahri punched him in the arm. Then shook her hand weakly afterwards "I could sue you for that you know, hurting a idol's hand, especially the one that holds her mic," Ahri whispered, sitting down on a bar stool next to him.

"Well it's either that or it's the one that does all the masturbating for her," Benedict grinned mischievously at her. He earned another punch. He chuckled as Ahri massaged her hand and slid his drink across to her, ordering another for himself. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Long day old friend?" He whispered back, looking over to Bard on stage.

"Still young. And very long. You'll never believe how long it took to get into this dress," They sniggered together as the barman put the other long island ice tea down in front of them.

"You know you could've called if you wanted to meet up," he said, sipping on his drink "This is honestly a pleasant surprise though,"

"Kind words? Thus mine ears deceive me?" She laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Well maybe I wanted to surprise you. And I've got another for you in the bank,"

"Oh really?" he stopped watching Bard and his eyes flicked over to her "Do pray tell"

Ahri gulped down a significant amount of her drink. "Well, it's kinda two in one surprise it's so big. But I can only give it to you when you're done with Bard,"

"It's a job,"

Ahri nodded slowly "A huge one. One so big they'll wait for you. I can't tell you what it is, or who it is more specifically, other than they're waiting until you're there. I'm not here to rush you. You take as long as you want with Bard, you live your life. But when you're looking to come back, find me. They'll be waiting for you, for several reasons,"

Benedict remained quiet for a while. The smooth music floated through the air, the perfect saxophone sounds easing the mood as people walked in and out, drank and talked, kissed and listened. The scent of cigarettes filled the air, the low chatter beneath the music, the chink of glasses behind the bar. Ahri wasn't looking at him, drink in her hand she watched Bard seemingly make love to the sax. Gerry Rafferty sang down the brass tubed instrument and wafted over the audience.

"Several reasons?" he asked Ahri, standing up.

"Something they saw in you apparently, has a certain… appeal,"

"Well I'm 28 now, guess it's about time," he muttered to himself. "Alright," He turned to Ahri. "I accept, when I'm done with Bard, I'll come and work for your mystery person. On one condition,"

Ahri raised an eyebrow, barely noticeable under the disguise "And that is…?"

"How good are you at late night singing?"

Ahri glanced over at Bard and then back to Benedict. "With Bard?" she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Benedict nodded and took her hand. "But first, I believe a new tune is gonna be playing. How much do you like money?"

Ahri grinned and stood with him "Not that much now that I have too much of it,"

"What if I said pink money?"

"Bard plays that?"

"He like the instrumental version. But not tonight apparently," he winked as he led her to the dance floor.

"Let's just be grateful he's not playing Careless Whisper," Ahri said as she smiled seductively teasingly as he placed a hand on her waist, taking his other hand in hers. He grinned as they danced, Ahri placing her head on his shoulder as Stan Getz quickly took over the dancefloor from Bard's Sax. The night melded together as smooth tunes mixed with the body warmth of Ahri as they danced their slow quiet dance. Alcohol trickled down throats effortlessly as the gold fluid was quickly lapped up as soon as it was put down. Her sleek hair fell out from her disguise but nobody noticed, each entranced in their own dance on the floor of going nowhere. The orbs of light dimmed, their orange glow creamily splashing over faces in a serene light. The need to talk, the need to dance, the need to be didn't really apply as the patrons of the hall, sitting or otherwise, had nowhere to be. They just were. In this moment. At this point. And the music ended. But they were here.

Benedict felt the weight of his female companion heavily leaning on him. Placing her arm around his shoulder he led her up to his bed, after a hurried explanation to Bard in the taxi on the way home, and placed her gently on it. He removed her hat and dark glasses only to find her red and puffy eyes. A damp patch on his shoulder confirmed this and he sat next to her on the bed. She sat up, huffed, and leaned against him.

"Sorry," She murmured, her head down, hair covering her eyes.

"For what?" He asked. He faked looked at his shoulder and rolled his eyes "Oh this? Don't worry, I'll send you the bill from the laundromat in the morning," He saw Ahri's lips curl upwards and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks. For being a friend," She whispered into her chest "It's so fucking hard sometimes you know,"

"Yeah," He sighed "I do,"

They sat in silence for a while, just listening to their breathing.

"So can I steal one from you? Before I'm not allowed to anymore?" she asked more steadily, looking at him, or at least the side of his face.

"Steal what exactly…?" He asked dubiously, turning his head to face hers with a raised eyebrow.

It happened instantly. Ahri crossed the small distance between their faces. Benedict groaned in surprise. Ahri he had always seen as a friend, admittedly a very hot client at one point. But the passion on her lips surprised him, it burned hot and unflinching. Then the tact came, her hands never left his shoulders, never going up to his face. It fascinated him. He had always imagined in the beginning what it had be like with Ahri. To have her in his arms. She was a brat at first but now, having this woman kiss him. It filled the world for a single minute as they could hear nothing else, wrapped in the warmth of each other's mouth. The kiss seized control, lasting, titillating, sparking in them both as skin glided across skin. The kiss slowed, and like a ballet's pirouette finished gracefully. They parted lips slowly, a single strange of saliva still connecting them.

Benedict kept still, motionless, still feeling the shock as Ahri wiped her mouth hurriedly and hung her head, unwilling to look at him in the eye. He blinked once, breathed deeply and looked down at her.

"You... see me that way?"

"No… I just needed one. I really needed one. So the kiss was just as friends," Ahri tucked her hair behind her ear and itched her arm really hard. "Well… maybe I do a bit," Ahri started breathing really hard.

Benedict nodded and breathed slowly. Feelings were in the tumble dryer on spin cycle but were slowly calming down. He couldn't deny sometimes he felt like he just wanted something like that, just something to feel loved. He looked across at her. She was grabbing her top and scrunching it up really tightly in her fists as she breathed heavily.

"Ahri," he said, hoping to get her attention. No effect. He grabbed her shoulders. Ahri recoiled as if it was the first time seeing him "Ahri. We're still friends, you haven't messed anything up,"

The world seemed to flow back into existence to Benedict as Ahri bawled. He grabbed the blubbering mess of a girl and hugged her tightly to his chest, smiling slightly as the tension cracked immediately. He stroked her hair softly as she proceeded to unload a river of tears onto his shoulder and beat his chest like a drum. He remembered all the times she had cried in her room when she was his client. But instead of worrying about cheering her up or the terrible nervousness of her reaction afterwards, this felt warmer and more natural. He rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes until she stopped crying. His arm stopped stroking her hair and he pulled back a little to look at her. Even redder and puffier eyes than before appeared before him.

"Sorry. I'm such a crap friend," Ahri said, wiping her eyes with both hands.

Benedict rolled his eyes smiling softly and got up, walking to his wardrobe and opening it. "Come on, let's Netflix,"

"But's it midnight. What if my agent calls? I told him I only stayed in town to go see an old friend. And how am I meant to Netflix in this dress?" She asked miserably indicating to her evening dress.

A hoodie whacked her in the face as a topless Benedict changed into more comfortable, lazier clothes. Holding up the hoodie, Ahri looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what else am I meant to wear?" She asked coyly.

"If you're rejecting a man's hoodie, you are literally the first women I've ever met who doesn't steal hoodies off men," Benedict laughed and he stripped to his black tight boxers.

Ahri blushed slightly "I mean what else am I going to wear with this?"

"Your panties? I've seen worse bodies than yours Ahri. I have actually had sex you know,"

"I can't believe that's actually a scathing compliment," She teased then, again, raised that famous eyebrow "Now I really wanna know how you lost your virginity, and what if I'm not wearing any?"

"Really?"

"I'm in a skin tight evening dress! Whaddu you think?" She said, crossing her arm and rolling her eyes.

"Alright alright," As black boxers flew across the room and into her arms. She gave him a look and he smiled "What? We match"

Thankfully the next day, there wasn't a performance for Bard in the evening so they didn't have to get up at all. He had cuddled her all night to help her but, romantically speaking, his feelings to her remained the same. Oh he didn't stop admiring her, Ahri was smoking, but he didn't want to ruin a relationship based on physical appearances. 13 missed calls later and they finally got off the sofa they had fallen asleep on after watching an entire season of CHRONOSQUAD made by CrazyBorisProductions. Groggily, and borrowing a lot of Benedict's clothes, they got somewhat dressed and went out for brunch. Bard joined them with a knowing look. He was quickly shot down by Ahri whose blush only grew as the conversation went on. By the end of the day though, Ahri had to bid them farewell and the duo moved on to the next venue. Ahri's kiss though wasn't one he was going to forget anytime soon. It only made him more curious about the next job, she talked as if his life was going to revolve around it. Well, it already did revolve around his client's life but this must've been another level then.

Benedict stayed with Bard for a year and it was a long year. Ahri dropping in in the first third of it was just the beginning. Ahri though had left a craving though, for female contact, for sex. At one very famous club he found just that. Jam packed, Bard had sold out for several nights in advance. The waiters and waitresses were on their feet all the time, all of them wearing sexy bunny outfits. Especially the men. A slender buxom white haired beauty of a waitress caught his eye. With the additional time in the building long after it was closed up he managed to court her up to his bedroom with the added bonus he had be there every night Bard was there. Sweat flew, skin rubbed up against skin as breasts scraped along chest. With no need to get up in the morning either, both of them cuddled for a long time afterwards, easily missing breakfast and replacing it with dining on each other. Each night after was more intense, more foreplay and more of each other. By the 5th and final night of Bard's performances, the girl Riven wasn't even trying to be subtle in the club anymore. Things were knocked over meaning she had have to bend over, her fingers touching her toes while her ass wiggled in his face. A glass of alcohol mysteriously dropped on his lap so she had very slowly and very thoroughly wipe his crotch dry. And damning of all, she managed to break her heels and land in his lap, grinding her ass up against him and sneaking a quick kiss. What brought him to the limit was when she was brought new heels and managed to walk away in them, she turned her head back… and winked. If it wasn't for his contract to Bard, he would've left right there. However patience held true and he managed to see Bard home, a.k.a, upstairs as they were actually staying at the place.

In a sexual fury, several viagra pills and Victoria Secret lingerie, he made sure the girl called Riven wouldn't be able to walk the next day as his lust fueled love making continued easily into the next day. The bunny ears had stayed fixed on as the bunny squeaked and squealed as they went at it like rabbits, the hungry wolf biting and nipping to the bunny's orgasmic pleasure, taken to another level as he slammed a bunny tail butt plug into her. The bad bunny would forever remember his dominance and hunger. He woke up being hugged by the white haired beauty who seemed to be possessively holding onto him. He smiled and wondered what would happen to her. She was gorgeous to him and he hoped they could meet again. After waking her up gently, serving her breakfast in bed as she still wasn't able to move all too well, and a kiss, he left with Bard.

They proceeded around the world in their lazy tour of the streets, clubs and theatres. They were joined by Jax, a drummer who seemed to be able to play at any speed no matter how fast or slow and who had a soft spot for kids. The nights just seemed to skim by, each ripple combining with the last. At least it was if it wasn't for the guest singer almost eating someone. The deep voiced Tahm could've put Mr Armstrong to shame. Thankfully no one was hurt from the "performance" but he made a certain mark by his name not to combine his and Bard performances together again. Then weirdly they got a call from a science experiment. The animal scientist Sejuani was testing whether the use of certain music could calm down animals from an enraged state. They'd gotten the idea from the Mozart musical experiments and had decided to try a series of different music. It was no dice unfortunately and with a surprising display of strength, the scientist instead just wrestled the animal into submission until the next musician arrived.

But the honour for them came just before the year was up. They proceeded to one of the… more unusual clubs, A Nyan Cat Club. Bard said he wanted to visit different cultures, more unusual tastes to see if any could be added to his music, so Benedict threw in a curveball every so often to see how he would react. The place was a lot emptier than the famous bunny suit club, but the aesthetic was full cat. Not just the waiters and waitresses who donned both sexual cat costumes, full cat costumes and ordinary cat costumes, but the wallpaper, the table, the menu, the seats, the floor. Everything was cat. Bard and the band still got up to play though, they were professionals. But as they were tuning their instruments on stage the creak of the main door caught their attention. A huge figure walked in and sat near the back of the club, hardly any less conspicuous. It was impossible not to know who that person was. The massive metal suit fused to his skin, the glowing red eyes. The famed astronaut Nautilus. He sat almost stock still, the chair beneath him squeaking in protest, as he waited silently. He was the perfect candidate to shoot up as the metal attached to his body reduced the amount of radiation that affected him. The band had stopped tuning their instruments in wonder until Bard coughed and they proceeded on with the show.

As the night went on, tears slowly streamed out of the metal helmet as Louis Armstong's Wonderful World poured out of the sax. Benedict thought it was the right time to walk over and talk to the once weightless man. He pulled up a chair next to the massive figure and looked up at him.

"Good or bad memories?" He asked, flicking through the drinks menu.

"Unbelievable memories," The deep voice came back. A sniffle, then the iron hand of the iron giant came up and wiped the unseen face "Like it was all a dream you know,"

"No. I don't know. You're one of the very few who do," Benedict leant back in his chair and watched the band. He wasn't about to lie. Who else could've dreamed of going up there for any length of time? It must've felt like an eternity, even if the longest mission was only 6 months on the ISS.

The iron figure remained silent for a while.

"I would've come to see him sooner," He nodded towards Bard.

Benedict sipped his drink. "He played it on the radio up to you guys didn't he? Was before I worked with him,"

"But I draw too much attention. A empty place like this… well, it was a godsend," Nautilus said, his body squeaking as he leant back in the reinforced seat.

A young long red-haired waitress walked over to them nervously. She was wearing barely anything, just furry skimpy lingerie barely contained her massive breasts, he could see them trying to spill past the lingerie, furry wrist cuffs, a belt collar, a white furry tail and white cat ears that contrasted perfectly with her red hair. And most damning of all, she wore spectacles making her beyond cute.

"Do… uh… you need anything?" She asked, holding the menu up in front of most of her face.

"Yes, two long island ice teas and can we have another chair over here please?" He smiled at the waitress and watched her leave.

Nautilus rumbled "You realise I can't drink alcohol right?"

Benedict grinned at him "I guessed, but who said the other drink for you?"

"Then it's for…?" Then he noticed where Benedict was nodding to and chuckled a very deep chuckle "You see, I can't even think of that anymore. You lucky bastard,"

Benedict shrugged "I try. Though soon I may not be able to do it anymore due to work so I'm getting it while I can,"

Nautilus resounded against his iron armour "Good to be young,"

The waitress hurried back rather quickly with the drinks, bouncing along in her boots giving both of the men something pleasant to watch as the furry lingerie dared to slip. It was held firm though and the girl placed the tray down on the table, then brought another chair across next to Benedict. She picked up the tray again and placed one drink down in front of Benedict and other in front of Nautilus but stopped as Nautilus held up a hand.

"Not for me thank you," the armour vibrated a little as he talked. The girl looked around confusingly, swinging back to Benedict. He smiled at her.

"It's for you. Sit down, we've got a spare seat," He indicated the seat next to him and winked.

The glass in the girl's hand shook slightly as she looked around the room as if someone would tell her what to do next. She turned back to Benedict slightly nervous, but underneath he could see she was intrigued by the offer.

"But there are other… customers…"

"Really?" Benedict made a fake look around the room to tell him what he already knew. There was hardly anyone there. The ratio of staff to customers meant the staff outnumbered the customers. "Come on, sit down, and relax. It's on me," The redhead bit her lip and looked at him with a face one half nervous, the other half saying it didn't want to admit it was interested.

"Is it okay if someone like me sits with you?" She asked the air next to her. Benedict chuckled and gently slipped his fingers around her hand, pulling her down into the seat softly. She landed with a small 'Oof' on her barely covered ass.

"I think myself and the Naut here would be honoured if someone as beautiful as you sat at our table,"

The cat girl refused to look up from the very interesting designs in the table cloth.

"Will you be cleaning up tonight?" He asked her softly. Nautilus had turned away, watching the band play its way through their songs.

"Yeah," She said in a small voice.

"Well I'll be here till after it closes. We can't have a beautiful lady like you be all by herself, I can walk you home if you want," Benedict sipped his drink thoughtfully looking at her. Was he attracted to girls wearing animal ears? Possibly. That's no bad thing he thought to himself.

The cat-eared girl looked up at him nervously with the smallest of smiles. Then proceeded to almost chug her drink as her blush ran rampant across her face.

The club closed at 11. After seeing off Bard he helped the cleanup and organisation of the club. The place was finished cleaning at 11:30. He walked her to the hotel by 11:45. He hadn't been able to wait though and almost smothered her in the lift on the way up. They stayed lip locked until the very last second, when the elevator "Bing" went off. Hurriedly rearranging themselves, they walked past the patrons going down and got to his room.

He watched her strip down to the furry lingerie again, then proceeded to strip down himself. They lip locked, her smooth lips pressing up against his rough ones. They stroked, pinched, and nibbled frantically until they landed on the bed, Benedict on top of her. She was slightly embarrassed in stripping off, releasing the massive teats for him to do with as he pleased. His fingers graced her hourglass figure then slowly pulled off the last offending piece of lingerie. The tent only grew larger as her glasses came off. He made her keep the collar and the cat ears on, making it clear to her for tonight, she was his bad kitten, just like the bad bunny that had been his earlier this year. His fingers left little lines of fire as he dragged his nails gently across her skin. She squirmed and squealed as his fingers delved into her snatch, first one, then two, then finally three. She moaned as he revolved them around inside her. He unfurled the tent and a flash of fear went across her face upon seeing the size of it. He didn't give her time to worry and proceeded to slam it down into her, carving his own path inside her. She moaned as their bodies clashed. Her breasts swung from the force of the thrusts coming into her. Her moans were briefly sealed as his lips collided against hers and he placed his tongue down her throat. Her eyes rolled up as their tongues fought for dominance, easily won by Benedict.

The positions changed and she was on top of him, her thighs coming crashing down on his. Her entire body jiggled as her mouth hung open, stuffing herself all at once clearly too much for her. Again, positions changed and it was doggystyle. Her moaning was getting louder and louder with every minute passing but in disregard for the noise he decided to prove his dominance like with the bunny. He rammed a cat tail butt plug into her and she practically screamed as the new sensation overwhelmed her, her orgasm coming early. The hungry wolf ignored it and kept pounding her into the bed. Her ragged breaths were all that could be heard now above the slapping of flesh on flesh. Positions switched again, back to missionary. She captured his lips. His hips continued to move as the warmth of her lips flew through him. With an almighty groan as his brain melted from pleasure he proceeded to fill her up, the cat beneath him cooing in secondary orgasmic pleasure. He had collapsed on top of her, exhausted. Heavy breathing fill the room for several minutes until Benedict rolled off Katarina and pull her to him. A very nuzzly head worked its way towards his chest and fell asleep buried there as the rest of her body curled up into a ball. Resting his head on top of hers he dropped off soon after, unable to keep touching and stroking her body under the sheets.

He awoke with a small start the next morning to find her still there, one hand grabbing his ass unintentionally it appeared. Smiling to himself he nuzzled his head into her hair and wrapped his one free arm around her. After a while she awoke with a yawn, then noticed him and immediately tried to bury her head into her own chest. He reassured her with a light kiss on the lips and left her in the bed to go get breakfast for her. They ate breakfast together in bed, Kat leaning on his arm as they watched TV. Kat was still concerned about modesty, what little she had left of it, wrapping herself in the duvet leaving only a small section for him. But at lunch time she had to leave as she had another afternoon to night shift. He helped her get dressed, led her to the door and thanked her. It was another night he wouldn't forget. Katarina surprised him though by seizing his lips with hers. Benedict kissed back, holding it for as long as she would. There was no movement, no deepening, just the lips touching. They stood still for a whole minute, until she broke away, thanked him in a whisper then ran away.

He paused by the door, leaning against the door frame, wondering. Would it be possible to settle down? Would it be possible to have a relationship last more than a week with this job? He sighed. The ever changing nature of this job was starting to wear a bit, but it didn't waver. The challenge was good, and new challenges appeared. He could have relationships though they wouldn't last long so… he got to see a lot of different women? Surely it was a positive in some way. Who was he kidding. Despite it all, he was lonely.

After that one night, the year with Bard finished uneventfully. Ahri was right in a way. He did miss it, the more eventful, higher stakes show he was used to. His time with Bard got him thinking about life though and he would certainly come into his new job with a different outlook. So he rang Ahri. And all he got, was a time and place.

And he saw her again.

Sona.

She hadn't changed much. Oh sure, her appearance had changed but considering musicians, models and actors change appearance nearly all the time this didn't surprise him. Sona crashing into him in a full body, rib cracking hug did though. After a very happy reunion he had been dragged to one side for legal issues. He had met with a bunch of executives first who told him everything. The marketing company had been working on it for a while. The popularity of Sona, the only female Pentakill member, was far in comparison to the other Pentakill members so out of all of them she was picked for the Rift's next project. Hologram technology was being taken to another level and they wanted to use it for the musical experience. Sona would be reborn again as DJ Sona into the music world.

The idea of combining all music types into one was another step in the process and a complicated one at that. They wanted a completely immersive experience where Sona concerts took place would change with the music. The speakers, the room, lights, even the deck Sona would work on would change with the music. 18 configurations in total, with countless upgrades afterwards as technology improved obviously. What surprised him the most was the costume's ability to change. Experiments on Sona had already started and they had managed to make her hair colour change along with the music as synthetic fibres had been woven in with existing ones. The costuming though, was questionable at best. Skin tight latex was going to be tough on the musician, not only because of look, but it would soon tire her out. Moving in it would be exhausting, especially under all of the lights. And Sona had grown even more in the time he had been away from her, sexually. Her breasts had grown, at least a cup and a half a year, and her ass would spill out of most seats she sat on. After some brisk talks from him the execs had agreed to body conforming suit to downplay the sexuality of it when she wore it. Then they had asked him to sign on. Weirdly after his recommendations. He asked why him, leading the executives to shrug.

Sona had requested no one else.

After hearing about this, Ahri had asked to relay the message to Benedict herself. And so Benedict agreed to sign on.

He had received another bone crushing hug from Sona once he and the execs went back into the main room where Sona was getting prepared. The tests went on for several months afterwards, everything had to be perfect. He ended up getting closer and closer to Sona during that time. The building was where they lived and it was nice for once to settle down in one place. They slept in connecting rooms as fire safety policy made sure everyone had a direct route to an escape exit. His room. Which for some reason, happened to also be the biggest, despite arguing he hardly needed any space he and Sona ended up sharing an apartment. It was fun for him though as he taught her how to cook and they watched TV together in the evenings. Neither of them were really party goers in their free time so a lot of days they had ended up on the sofa together, ending up cuddling together. They had already started marketing a while back and the tickets went out soon enough. Despite the fact he had stressed the importance of getting additional servers to the funders, the website still crashed. Tickets for months in advance sold out as the money for the entire project was almost all made back immediately. Despite the tests still going on, he had celebrated with Sona that evening with a bottle of wine. And it was during that time he had realised that with this job, he had fallen for her. Without her permission or a care in the world or even without telling her what he was doing, he got up from their little table they ate dinner at, pulled her up, and kissed her.

It turned out she had been waiting for the right moment to tell him the real reason why she wanted him as her agent. He didn't tell her, but he had already guessed it was because she had feelings for him. They had moved to the sofa and continued kissing there. And that night, he started a relationship with one of the most famous musicians in the world. And his client, breaking all the rules in the book. The relationship was to be kept under wraps as much as possible. No one was to know outside the building otherwise the press would be all over the place. He had already been called up many times to talk about his new contract with the musician and the terms and conditions of it. Thankfully learning how to answer press questions was beaten into him from his time with PentaKill and so nothing spilled. Except... Ahri obviously knew. Then came the night of the first performance. And he was nervous, like every performance of any of his clients. He never showed it to anyone, but he was always nervous. Even with Bard. But it had gone perfectly, the new combination of technology and music bringing the audience alive in new ways. Then after every performance, he would be there for Sona, supporting her through every step of the way. So he ended up cooking most nights.

Now a 6ft tall agent paced the backstage hall. He was muscular thanks to years of training and lean. His brown curly hair sat flopped on top of his head. His black steel half-rimmed hipster glasses framed his mildly handsome face nicely. He wore a suit, a navy grey one, one he had had for years. A black tie stood out against his white button up shirt, blue shiny highlights dotting it with little curls. He was waiting. And he was nervous. It was a habit of his. He checked his watch, constantly looking at the roof above him where the stage would lower itself. A knot tied in his stomach. The performance was ending, the final performance of this year, but the knot got more and more uncomfortable. A knot of expectation. Cause the agent and Sona had agreed to do something tonight.

They had agreed to roleplay.

Benedict swallowed. He could feel it go all the way down his throat and form a lump in his stomach. He knew what he was asking was big of her and was surprised she had even agreed to do it. He himself stood in just his black boxers outside the master bedroom, the pale overwhelming light blaring down on him. Trepidation filled his heart as he began pacing again. Was this going to feel okay? Would she like it? He had bought the clothes for her. He shivered, waited by the door, the proceeded back to pacing again. It was silent. He almost went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea to take his mind off waiting before he remembered where all the milk had gone. He could hear his breathing as he once again stood next to the door, leaning on the warm rich blue walls. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, though he knew it was probably only 5 minutes. A small knock at the door signalled that he could come in. His stomach churning, Benedict grasped the door handle and, after turning the lights off in the living room, walked into the bedroom.

Looking through the orange glow she stood in the centre of the room, standing just in front of an old styled wooden chair. He gulped as he saw her as he always did when he saw her naked. The gods across all cultures couldn't have thought of a body this beautiful in all of their imagination and he couldn't have imagined that he had be seeing it, let alone on a regular basis. The low soft light spoke volumes against her body, highlighting each contour and curve succulently with an orange glow against her pleasantly pink body. She stood tall on her high black heels, so tall she actually came up to his nose, her back arched. Her hands were fidgeting behind her back which thrust her chest out slightly. He in took a breath slowly as he re-concentrated on her feet, not letting his eyes go up to quickly. His hand tried to close the door behind him but he missed the handle several times. He heard Sona giggling until he finally grasped the handle, pulling the door shut. Up to her calves and thighs. Thick juicy thighs that led up to that plump peach like ass. Her calves all the way up to her waist were contained by an assless cow skin patterned pantyhose of white with the patches dark brown. Benedict practically salivated, swallowing again to try and stop himself from thinking of all the things he would do to just that section of her body. Her thighs curved up to her tiny waist, the soft skin on her smooth stomach enticing him to keep going. His eyes drifted up to her breasts. They rested on her chest like massive teardrops, her back arched to give them more of a platform for their size. They were completely bare and pink apart from the massive stick on circular plasters around her nipples that had the same cow pattern as her pantyhose. In the middle of the stickers were massive rings, like brass door knockers. They barely covered any of her bountiful orbs he noted as his eyes kept going upwards. He swore those breasts had grown again. Her arms led up to her small and dainty shoulders that curved round to her thin neck. A thick black collar with a small fake plastic cow bell was securely tightened around her neck. His tent twitched. He looked up and saw her face, filled with nervous waiting, anticipation and excitement. On her ear there was a small yellow tag. A breeding tag for cattle, the number 4989 on it. And on top of her head with the same pattern as before, small cow horns and ears placed on top of her hair.

Benedict slowed his breathing and walked into the room, his body practically screaming at him to jump across the room and take her. He walked calmly towards her, started to speak then had to take a deep breath. Sona giggled slightly, breathing deeply as well. "Remember the safe word," He said "its bananas. Don't forget," And carefully, he placed himself down onto the wooden seat.

Sona smiled slightly as she looked down at him. This entire idea had really been concocted by him but she was curious, intrigued by it. She loved how his eyes were practically trying to molest her body already. Benedict seemed like he was already trying to tear her clothes off. And it seemed like so much fun she thought as she swung her hips, her little black latex tail twitching. Sona loved having Benedict in control, she liked being ordered around. The Benedict who wasn't afraid to take what he wanted turned her on so much her fingers twitched a little. She had never felt she was in such a dangerous position, never felt so unguarded in his presence. But first she had some control, some laborious torture for him to endure. The only question was what would happen after. She didn't know what to expect any more from him ever since putting on this outfit. She chewed her lips, swung her hips and started the show.

Benedict sat mesmerised in the chair as Sona span slowly around. The passing view of her peach like ass made his bulge twitch in anticipation. He looked back up as she came back around. She smiled at him mischievously and she leant down from her hips. His eyes tried to stare her in the face but couldn't resist staring down at the hanging udders that swayed so tantalisingly. His eyes locked on to them, but then was surprised to feel something on his nose. Sona drew back slowly and winked slowly at him. She had just kissed the very tip of his nose. Something like awe at her technique of teasing him filled him. He and Sona had made love many times now, but each time it was like a new discovery. He watched even closer now as her hands stroked her own body, first starting at her knees going over her thighs, proceeding to rub small circles on her stomach then up to her breasts. Here she lifted them up, tried to squeeze them in her hands though they were too big and spilled out of them. He almost considered tying himself to the chair as her long fingers went down and into the rings stuck onto her breasts. They slipped themselves inside the rings and pulled experimentally on them, Sona's mouth opened releasing a silent moan as she twisted and contorted the ring.

Sona felt she was having too much fun with this as she held out one finger. Starting from her breasts it glided down between the valley of them, slowly going over the stretch of smooth flat flesh that was her stomach until she slipped it into the pantyhose. She went down and dunked it into herself, eliciting a small moan. He was so easy to manipulate. She then pulled the finger out gently and followed the same path back up all the way to her mouth. She held out her tongue, but then another thought arose inside her. It was too easy if she did everything herself… she had to get him so close to the act but never touching, so close but never actually any relief… she held her finger out as it made its way to his mouth. He opened his mouth with a lot more patience that she expected from him. A tongue went around the finger lapping up every possible drop. But just as Sona was about to pull it back, his entire mouth went around the finger, licking and gently sucking it. A small pleasurable feeling arose from the finger as he did his service, small motes of pleasure tingling through her. She trembled as the fire inside her raged. This one small act turned her on so much, that he was servicing her like he had so, so often in the past. She watched as her face lost some of its composure. Then a flash. Benedict's eyes looking straight up into hers as he slowly released her finger. She trembled as she stood straight. Despite this torture she was giving him, despite him hardly doing anything at all, he had made clear he was still in control. Her nether lips produced even more fluid as this hit her. She gulped, hard, and felt the collar against her neck. Her breathing hitched as all of a sudden, she knew she was basically his slave for the night.

Benedict smiled as Sona turned around slowly again, still carrying out the dance. He knew from her face that she had been turned on, the shock of her realisation of his control was clear as day. Often they had always been about getting Sona to enjoy it, the female orgasm much harder to achieve than males. But today it was his fantasy. He would dominate her. The wolf was hungry for pink flesh. His bulge strained against the boxers that contained the thick throbbing member. He breathed in slowly, watching Sona touch her toes despite being in heels. Her fleshy plump perfect ass was put on parade in front of him, the black tail flicking up straight into the air as the roundest ass ever swayed in front of him. Benedict licked his lips as he admired the space station in front of him that was connected to her thick thighs. He crossed his arms, waiting for the next part as Sona again stood straight, facing him, with milk carton in hand.

Sona shivered slightly, both in anticipation and from the cold bottle she carton she held in her hand. They had done cream before when they had run around the place naked but this was completely different. She had imagined it several times of Benedict doing it as he came out of the shower covered in water. It seemed to seep into every crack of his muscles, run down every line of his six pack. She knew it would just be the same for him with her and unscrewed the cap, flicking it off. Raising the carton to her lips she let the milk flow out. She hardly drank any of it, the cold white fluid splashing past her lips. It sloped onto her shoulders and chin, spreading down the skin and onto her breasts. The white liquid sloshing over her large breasts and down her arms, it slithered over her breasts, coating them white as it circulated them, making them drip with it. It paddled down her sides, the cold sensation slipping into every curve, and every contour of skin. It bathed her stomach making it become a sheen until it completed its journey down her body and ended in her lions dousing them with the sharp cold snap. The rest of it covered her ass until it became shiny and slick. It was a thicker milk and the white liquid stuck to her body, some of it dripping in massive drop onto her thighs. She shivered as the cold encapsulated her body but the heat from within only grew larger.

She expected him to lose it right there and then, to be pinning her to the bed. But he still sat there, arms crossed across his chest. She breathed heavily. She didn't know what to do after this. She looked down at him pleadingly, her hands stroking her body frantically, her nails beginning to dig into her flesh for more stimulation. She bit her lip and finally saw him move. He was pointing, to his crotch. She gulped and smiled, a new direction given. She swung her hips as she walked over to him, still trying to tease him. She put his hands on his knees and slowly sunk to her knees, pressing her large mammaries against his crotch. A foreign fabric made them tingle with pleasure as she slid down into place. Her fingers pinched the black fabric of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, making the large rod held inside bend slightly with the direction of the pull, then spring to attention as it was freed from its confines. Sona gazed at it, trying to wrap her hand around his shaft, one finger at a time. Benedict was monolithic. It burned like molten iron in her hand, it pulsated with life and hunger. She could feel the veins pumping blood like a heart, it was so thick and hard it felt like bone and kept her fingertips apart. She took the swollen crown in her mouth and proceeded grasp his thighs and push herself down. Suddenly though, her felt his hands around her wrists and gasped as electricity of him touching her for the first time hit her.

Benedict moved her hands down behind her ass to her heels. Pulling out two pairs of cuffs, he handcuffed each hand to an ankle and watched as Sona stared at him incredulously. He smiled back and kissed her gently. The sensation was incredible as he felt Sona's smooth lips press against his rough coarse ones. The addicting taste of Sona's lips made him kiss her deeper, their mouths widening in an attempt to let more and more passion through. Pleasure burned through their lips as they breathed the same air, their tongues coming out and stimulating each other's lips, tongue and mouth slowly. Benedict soon overpowered her and a moan from Sona reverberated within both of them as his tongue slipped into her mouth, his hand against the back of her head as he claimed her lips for himself. Gently he separated himself from her lips, both of them panting heavily as several lines of saliva connected them. He leaned back, breathing slowly and indicated again to his giant throbbing member.

"Ben-"

Benedict put a finger to her lips and whispered "Cow don't speak do they?" He watched as Sona held her mouth open, pressing her face against the underside of his cock.

"Moooo,"

Benedict felt a jolt go through his body as his cock was swallowed by her lips. Warm bliss filled his mind as using only her head the warm wet vacuum of her mouth went up and down the shaft. He could feel her tongue coil around his length as she went up and down, her lips puckered. He groaned as pleasure swam through him, one hand possessively grabbing her head and pushing her down on his cock. Her breasts swung slightly as her head went up and down, her light blue hair becoming messier and messier as it went on. His hips bucked instinctively forcing his cock to hit the back of her throat. She gagged slightly from the shock but held herself there, two thirds of the way down his rod. Saliva dripped from her lips along with the precum, her tongue stroking the swollen knob whilst she stayed still. She looked up at him sexily, dick in mouth, and lathered the underside of his cock with his tongue. She suddenly started sucking very hard, moaning against his cock. He groaned and forced her head down his phallus until her nose touched his waist, his hips bucking forwards. Sona coughed, spluttered and moaned. Benedict hazily saw her throat below him bulge as he felt his imminent climax coming. His member throbbed slightly larger as he came hard. Pleasure exploded through his body as stream after stream of cum flew straight down her throat. He held Sona's head there whilst his body seemed to rid itself of most of its energy as waves of satisfaction flew through him to his very fingertips. Sweat dripped from his body as the heat in the room had gone up several degrees. The smell of sex and cum permeated the air. He breathed it all in as he finished slowly. After his cock had calmed down he slowly released her head.

Sona drew in a massive breath of air. She had done blowjobs before but nothing like that. Her body shook. If it wasn't for the fact her hands were handcuffed to her ankles one of her hands would've been playing with her pussy right now. Being throat-fucked… she was still panting heavily, her tongue hanging out in the air. It wasn't pleasant or unpleasant, but it was exhilarating. Adrenaline was running through her, she could hear her arteries pumping blood so loud it was like it was gushing around her ears. The smell of sex and the taste of him on her lips. In-between her panting she licked her lips. The taste of his cum, his salty thick cum and the taste of his heady thick cock was still on them. She could feel it dripping, slithering down her throat. The thick white sticky fluid , great dollops of it dropping into her stomach, heating it up. Her insides burned as she swallowed again, her own spit to flush it along, just to feel it slide down her throat. The stickers over her nipples were starting to itch. Sweat was starting to seep off her body and mix with the thick milk that was already dripping off her body. The cock in front of her was still hard and she imagined all the ways she could be using it right now. Her imagination led her to the most likely event, her mooing whilst being fucked. Her mind flickered and remembered her mooing earlier for him. It was guttural. She was embarrassed, her blush only just forming now, she could never even think of doing something like that. But it felt so good to do it. The itch to be pleasured was practically unbearable at this point, her snatch was practically dribbling in anticipation. She looked up at her hungry, muscular wolf and begged the only way she could for more pleasure.

"Mooo," She whimpered up at her lover.

Benedict took the hint. As she was unable to really move he picked her up and laid her on her back on the bed. Panting, her legs, still fully bent at the knee meaning they stuck up into the air, naturally fell down to either side spreading herself open before him. He heard the pantyhose tear slightly and decided to have a bit of fun with it. Crawling on top of her he pressed down on her thighs, spreading her legs till her knees touched the bed, her thighs basically doing the splits, exercising flexibility that Sona never knew she had. The pantyhose ripped right down the middle cutting it into two separate tights revealing her sopping sex. Benedict smiled as he dragged the tip of his cock over her pulsating pussy lips earning a whimper from his wet cow. He changed targets though and his eyes locked onto the heaving orbs of pleasure. He decided to take his time though, placing his hands gently on her breasts.

Sona really wanted to hump him if it wasn't for the fact it was impossible to flex her body any further. His fingers pressed into her massive wet breasts and small points of pleasure seemed to seep out from them. She gasped as she felt his teeth bite her ear. Her breathing increased as her horniess took it up another level. He knew that was her weak spot, her turn on switch. Her arms jangled against her restraints, but it just caused her feet to hit her ass. In response she bit his ear back. His weak spot. Something in her stomach dropped into the abyss as she heard… a growl. She had awoken the big bad wolf. Pleasure struck her in the face as her neck was attacked. Nips, kisses, licks, bites. Benedict lay claim to her entire neck, lapping it all up in a lascivious feast. She moaned as pleasure ran through her, the trail of fire being made by his kisses across her skin as he kissed down the massive valley of her breasts. Pleasure sparked and flew as he proceeded to kiss all over her breasts, nibbling here and there until he finally made it to the massive stickers covering her nipples. She saw him smile mischievously as he slipped fingers around the rings. The pull was gentle at first, but then it grew stronger and stronger as her breasts were stretched out, the stickers refusing to come off. She moaned as little sparks of pain from stretching mixed with the previous pleasure as Benedict abused her breasts. Her breasts began to hurt as they kept stretching, the slow sound of the stickers peeling finally starting to happen. She heaved in pain as now only little sparks of pleasure flew through, her breasts screaming in protest until with a "Pop" Her breasts were released and sprang back to their usual shape. She panted heavily as pleasure crashed back in filling the place where pain once was. The masochistic side of her smiled inwardly as sizzling hot kisses pressed even more pleasure into her breasts as he kissed her nipples. The pleasure skyrocketed though as soon as he started sucking. Lips sealed around one of her nipples, the wet hot vacuum started. Benedict's monstrous appetite came through as he devoured her breasts. The zest of it flew through Sona as he never seemed to be able to stop himself and never did his attention to them wane. He always loved her breasts, no matter the situation, they were never overbearing or problematic to him and she owed him so much for that alone. His tongue scraped around the nubs, wetness and heat being imparted onto them making shocks of pleasure run through her. It was like he was really trying to milk her this time as he tried to squeeze and entire breast in one hand as he sucked. She moaned at the sensation and squirmed below him as more heat spread to her nether regions, pleasure rising to meet her.

Rubbing his cock against her nether lips he let go of her breasts, kissing down her stomach slowly. The little line of fire was accompanied by the occasional lick as he greedily drank the milk that was still on her body. His tongue scooped and scraped it out of her belly button, hungrily sucking the rest out. Heat pulsated around his cock as her satin curtains pumped like a water works. His cock twitched every time he went for a pass over it, rubbing the entire length up and down it. Sona mewled and moaned every time the knob hit the clit, her panting raising in volume. Benedict licked his lips and looked around and spotted it. There was another carton of milk left. He got off the bed and Sona moaned a faint moan asking where he was going. He appeared in front of her again, his penis practically laying on top of her vagina. He unscrewed the cap, flicking it away, and proceeded to drink from it. He felt the cold milk spill all of him, crashing down his chest running lines of fluid over his six pack, slipping into every crack and contour, highlighting every muscle and flaw. He watched as Sona seemed to stop breathing and watch the milk splash in waves over him, then to trickles as it went down his body. He leant over her and poured the rest of it over her body, the cold liquid coursing over hills and valleys of skin. Her body became slick and wet as the sheets they were moistened until the milk pooled into the fabric. He lost his breath as he saw Sona dripping, eagle spread on his bed begging for him to end her torment of pleasure. His lips came down on top of hers as he lined up his iron shaft with her entrance. Sona gasped then moaned in his mouth as she felt the massive cock start to enter her.

Sona watched as it disappeared inside of her. Her folds contorted around his shaft, widening her slit to mould around his girth. Pleasure coursed through her as more and more dick disappeared down into her making her moan. Her mouth hung open as she panted and moaned, her body involuntarily bucking up into him. Still locked down all she could do was watch as he almost hilted himself inside her. Despite the amount of times they had slept together, despite her insides knowing his shape he couldn't completely hilt. Her insides clenched his rod hungrily, possessively as he drew slowly back out at torturously slow pace, inch after inch seemingly appearing from nowhere. 3 pumps later and Sona's breath was taken away as Benedict got bored and increased his pace. Pushing her thighs flat against either side of the bed he proceeded to dunk his dick deep into her well in a ravenous frenzy. This was the moment she dreamed of, the moment where the big bad wolf took all. She loved it when he was dominant in the bedroom, when he took what he wanted. She moaned loudly as he pounded her aching pussy like a jackhammer into the bed and already could feel the edge of her first climax coming to her. Her breasts swung back and forth as Benedict pounded her into the bed, their wet bodies smacking together as he climbed on top of her, his knob smacking against her cervix. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, the wet skin sliding over one another. Pleasure coursed through her, wave after wave crashing into her senses. Her moans only got louder and 2 minutes later her climax came. Her body spasmed as bliss whited out her mind but the tide of pleasure didn't stop as the cock was smashed into her again and again, not heading that she had orgasmed.

Things became a hell of a lot tighter and Benedict eventually realised she had come. Panting like crazy, he groaned as he ploughed harder into her, riding her through her orgasm. Her body jiggled and bounced below him, her breasts swinging, her nipples like pencil erasers. Pleasure streamed through him, his mouth held open by groans and need for air. He slowed a little as she came down off her orgasm, seeing her face. She was a slave to pleasure right now and his hands gripped her thighs tightly as he prepared to start again. But he heard her.

"Mooo," Sona cried weakly through all her panting and moaning.

The wolf inside Benedict roared. Sona found herself being flipped over onto her front as Benedict mounted her from behind. He slammed his cock home and Sona screamed as more pleasure burst through her body, the scary feeling of multiple orgasms creeping up on her. Embarrassing though it was, she remained in roleplay faithfully to tempt and tease him. It was the most fun she had had during sex ever. She had ignited a thrusting frenzy inside him that would probably only stop till he ran out of energy. She moaned along with his groans as Benedict fucked her like an animal, the feeling of wet milk sloshing against them as the sounds of wet flesh slapping against wet flash filled the room. Sona's mind went blank as waves upon waves of pleasure crashed through her body, her tight snatch unwilling to release his cock for even a moment. A searing point of pleasure exploded through her body as Benedict spanked her, the red hot mark of his hand staining her perfect skin. Another one landed on her other cheek and Sona squealed in ecstasy. Benedict proceeded to hilt himself inside her, hard and fast as ecstasy ran through his limbs. His hands went around her front and grasped her breasts, one in each hand. He growled in her ear as he squeezed them "You're my slave Sona. My breeding cow. Just look at these udders," Sona mooed/screamed as her multiple orgasm hit her. She buried her head into the pillows to cover up the noise and her nether lips started trying to milk him for everything he was worth. He pumped in harder, groans and pants coming out in scraps now, as his hips crashed into her perfect ass. Pleasure resounded through him as he pounded her pussy to oblivion, her voice nothing more than feeble wheezing.

He came. Crashing himself into her, he released rope after sticky rope of cum shot through his shaft and into her insides, painting them white and flooding her body. The orgasm was so hard, little spots started appearing in front of his eyes as pleasure overload and exhaustion stopped his body from moving anymore as his cock still stuck inside of her. He crashed down into the bed, feebly moving over and unlocking her handcuffs. He panted, trying to take all of the pleasure in. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. Her eyes were closed but her breathing strong as she in took massive breaths at a time, her breasts heaving outwards and pressing against his chest. She buried her head into his neck under his head and smiled as she felt the cum burst in a small river out of her entrance. She hugged him closer, tangling her legs with his. There was so much pleasure it hurt them both, the stinging pain in their muscles making them feel sore.

'Hey," Benedict managed to whisper out

"Hey," She whispered back, her eyes fluttering open.

"Enjoy it?" he asked burying his head into her hair.

"What a stupid question," She chuckled, wheezing slightly.

"You know what I mean," he said, rolling his eyes.

Sona tapped his nose playfully. "I love roleplaying a cow. But only so long as you're the wolf,"

Benedict smiled into her hair. "Mmmm, I just wanna feast on those breasts of yours,"

Sona smiled and kissed Benedict's neck. She panted a little and thanked her contract for paying for back saving surgery. Her breasts would always remain in their perfect shape thank to fat removal. Her breasts had become so big at one point, they could do corrective surgery to make them stay that way for ever, by instead of adding silicone, just removing addition flesh. A sort of breast reduction surgery. It made fantasies like this possible. She yawned and snuggled in closer to him, their slick bodies slowly drying off.

"We should probably have a shower before we go to sleep in the other bed," Benedict reasoned.

"Only if I get to share one with you," Sona whispered, her eyes closed.

"Let's see if we can go an entire shower without having sex," Benedict joked, squeezing her gently.

Sona sniggered a small bit and sighed, curling up slightly. "Hey Ben. What do you find most attractive about me? I mean physically"

"So I can't say your winning personality?"

"No free way out this time mister,"

Benedict smiled, looked down and kissed her on the nose. "If I had to choose, I had say your intelligence then. And if that isn't good enough an answer, then your eyes," He winked and pulled the duvet off them. He stood up and stretched, admittedly rather strained. Sona sat up behind him, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. She pouted up at him.

"Benny," She whimpered, holding out her arms. Benedict smiled and picked her up bridal style, Sona giving him a small kiss when he did. He walked slowly into the bathroom, admiring his lover. She scratched her collar, looked at him and decided to leave it on. Her little slave contract with him for the night she decided, smiling into his shoulder madly as she thought to herself how much he loved her.

"Why my eyes?" She asked, one hand rolling through his hair.

"When you're looking for a partner, fall in love with their eyes, cause eyes are the only thing that don't age. So if you fall in love with their eyes you'll be in love forever," Benedict said smiling.

Benedict put her down gently and looked down at her. Sona smiled at him, stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

* * *

"You slept with Riven and Kata?"

"You know them?"

"They were my childhood friends!"

* * *

 **Please review**

* * *

 **And yes, I do requests and you do have to pay**

* * *

Thinking of doing more skinned champions, whaddu think?

And also, the breast thing with Sona having part of her breasts removed to make them remain in shape, it's a real thing. It's called a breast lift where no additional materials are added, only the shape is changed with bits being snipped away.

* * *

 **To my readers. If any of you are struggling with anything. If any of you want to talk about anything. If it's painful to even see people, you can talk to me.**

 **I've been so so busy recently, working my ass off, and I haven't had as much time to contact all of you, to talk to my beta readers or even just get my thoughts down. And I've a lot of thoughts. But I feel like I've done a disservice to all of you in a way. I feel I was a bit selfish saying that I had go into writing actual stories with erotica on the side. And to those who really expected me to keep going with a story every 2-3 months, I'm sorry. But I wanna test myself more, I want to become even better than I was before.**

 **But the disservice doesn't come from that. It comes from me talking to all of you. It comes from me wanting to support people through my writing. I've had so many people message me and say I inspired them to write, that they look up to me, that I'm one of the best.**

 **That I helped them.**

 **And I don't personally believe it in a lot of ways. I struggle to reach out to people, I'm scared of joining communities, hell I was afraid of joining forums and I still don't because I'm happy on my own (Which is wrong). There are communities, people and all sorts of events that I wish I could join but just ignore because I feel like a fence. People are the ones that have to reach out to me to get me to do something, and yes I'm slowly changing for the better but let me say this.**

 **I know that I am not alone. And neither are you.**

 **Recently, one of our most famous League erotica writers, he wrote his heart out in a story. Little did we realise that story was based off real life.**

 **I have not said anything to him or asked anything of him, I won't ask him to keep writing, or to not give up, I won't say stop wasting your talent, or pray for you daily, you don't need to talk about it and I won't make you say you're okay. Neither will I here.**

 **I will just say this.**

 **I am here.**

 **To anyone out there suffering with anything, to those that struggle with interior problems. I'm here to talk. I'm here to listen. I'm here to understand. I am still recovering from it, but I suffered. And I have survived. It does get better. It may not for a long time, and the slog through the darkness is really tough. But life will change.**

 **So to everyone out there, yes, my erotica stories will become less frequent. But I will still be here.**

 **For anyone.**

 **I promise.**

* * *

 **And to those who've kept my happiness up and my hopes and dreams alive, here are your names on the wall again.**

 **My thanks to you.**

 **Caravere – Kamalimani – Hgoltara – sristy07 – justintime54 – NintendoLemonTree**

 **Joseph 94 – fishofthevoid – FallenLucifersAngel – Destroyer0955 – apetbrz**

 **The Mad Doll – VladTepes666137 – TheWolfDragonHowl – Ultimate Man**

 **Dead Breserker – Phazon Fire – T-B-R – Not Even Close Baby – ZackySyxx**

 **SamuraiWolf94 – BeBe6279 – shinbun – madking – Dervish – Sinsiter Titan**

 **Topgunm – ThaKumiho – Rjd fn – RofldieKartoffel – erik448 – Nasudia**

 **Kindeeandmee – YourTypicalReader – IkoatlI – shadowharuka29 – Pingu51472**

 **GasaiKid115 – VoidExcalibur – nichabus – Gerrt – alzhang8 - destinysilence**

 **xDxMemeLordxDx – – KevTheLemon – Acergus – P4ranoia**

 **CommanderCats – TalesofTheDamned – MiniChaoZ – bananasoup82**

 **Slaking – TheEdgeOfTheCliff – NightlyShark – Valckross – AcroAcro – titan20971**

 **Gmp1000 – rustbucket1 – GummyBears117 – awsbos – licensednooblet**

 **Nachtshadow – Nguyen Nguyen – Redwig – SecretPie – Suksan – The Borg**

 **DJ Creeper – DigitalCypher – Jukemaster18 – Killerguntop – Lumminate264**

 **TheFallenGeneral – The Limit of Force – Waddlebuff – Navydiva**

 **AdiposeSnorlax – BeartheLink – Dracobro – JcL107 – MuffinMurf**

 **Regicy45 – Roamin12 – Yordekaiser – savitar94 – davda – leoryzap**

 **dovabear12 – Yuji23 – Mozer121 – Sherixoxo – Karilastar – InfamousX07**

 **TheUnholyMessiah – MrR3DP4ND4 – FishGoesBlub – silverjack20**

 **Zneazul – ewardras111 – T.S. Atlas – shermiie – TheLastYukami**

 **KitsuneAmbassator – Hero_Entertainment – pidomichelle – DoctorKDoom**

 **Tiramisu Von Hohenzollern – ThatUnholyAfro – I Main Adc**

 **DragoonSensei – Rakster – KonpakuYoumu – Ashrescal – ZeroYouth**

 **Creaturemaster – Sgt. M00re – ZoeyRebel – Satayami – Don't Stop Here**

 **Kriztoff – JamesOTBM – DracoMajor – Eppelinaren – Jysshio – Fr0sty1**

 **DrPeanuts – Alsodef – Anal Sewage – Mobius Command – someone41**

 **Carmello01 – RofldieKartoffel – beckerviljeon – Shvick – Bohandsome and RazorC**

 **You lot are a god send for keeping my hopes up.**

* * *

 **Review please! It make me so so god damn happy when people review my stuff.**


	2. The Rain

**If you wanna read this with full ambience, go to A Soft Murmur, put up the rain sound effect and then read this.**

 **This is M, cause in my 15K week (tbf, I've just written 3K of words in a day, again wtf and I doing with my life sometimes) story I said it was important to talk about serious issues as they're avoided too much and they're literally just the human condition. So to put forward my experiences having dealt with mental illness and depression (I'm represented by Benedict) and helped someone in remembering their abused and rape times (Won't reveal who this is) I made this story.**

 **I hope in some way that you can understand and talk about this more, whether it's with me, other people, in a review, or whatever. Just get up and do it. More needs to be done.**

* * *

The Rain

It pittered and it pattered.

The room walls were a quiet but rich blue. The bed took up the central area, affixed to the back wall where it could be raised to access storage space underneath it. It was a simple room, everything was pushed to the edges. The wardrobe was a part of the wall and would only reveal itself when pressed in the right place, though it was ajar with lingerie divulging from it, the small and elegant side tables only held lamps rested upon them. One of them was turned on somewhat filling the room with an orange glow that contrasted against the blue. Polaroids littered one wall, spreading out from a chalk circle drawn on it. There was no TV across from the bed, the owners deciding against it but there was a bookcase. It sat tall and unconflicting with other colours in the room. Grey ambient light suffused the room, spilling in from the windows, dampening the orange from the lamp. It softly lit the still sleeping body on the bed, the white delicate sheets still curled around her, only her hair poking out. The space next to her was ruffled, a missing person, her hand still laying in the empty space, trying to grasp someone who wasn't there. Her hand tensed, squeezing, clutching the empty sheets next to her in a vain attempt for warmth. She snuggled closer, only to find an empty indent, a cold spot. Satin curtains fluttered on the sides of the windows as they watched with indifference the rain hit their glass partners. The small conical lights above them remained dutifully off, sticking to their dutifully ordered times. The small body bundled itself up into a ball, the head slightly going underneath the sheets. Her hair remained out, the long blue and cream locks flowing down over the duvet. Her hair was a permanent length, one of the many small prices for the job, because cutting synthetic fibres was expensive. Considering it could reach her ass, she left it out whenever she slept.

The face moved slightly. It scrunched up, tense, defiant, disobedient. Against waking up. She flicked the covers over her head quickly, holding her arms in front of her face. With a soft flump, the sheets landed on top of her. A hump sat in the middle of the white duvet, blue and cream hair was pressed awkwardly against the pillows and the wall. A small sleepy groan was emitted from the hump. It got larger and larger until it fell back, revealing the drowsy occupant. Her hands wiped her face, beautiful, small, cute, curiosity filling it as it looks around slowly. Her cyan eyes blinked slowly, focusing on the lamp. She yawned, loudly. Her previously dainty mouth a now gaping vortex that seems to encompass her hand. It stops, her lips back to their usual form, plump and petite. She reached out across to the lamp and switched it off, the room filling with silver. She gazed at it, her hand no longer a warm invitation of flesh. Her skin ashen grey in the light, her smooth forearms paler than she'd ever remembered. She looked down at her white t-shirt. Well, it wasn't really hers but she might as well have owned it, the previous owner was in no rush to reclaim it. Besides, he was a whole 10 inches taller than her so for once she had a baggy t-shirt that didn't conform to her breasts. She looked down further and remembered. She was wearing his boxers as well. She smiled to herself, rubbing her ass against the bed, the black fabric feeling so nice against her skin. Why were men's clothes always so much more comfortable?

She looked up. The door was slightly open, a flitter of light coming through it into the room. She crawled forwards to the edge of the bed, slipped her legs off the edge of it and stood up, the white fluffy carpet feeling so good between her toes. Cleaning it was such a chore though, remembering the milk. She walked quietly, pushing open the door slowly. The rest of their apartment came into view and she shivered slightly, the air still and cold. Well, their apartment that was a part of the building they owned together. Alright, the building she owned. A white duvet emerged from around the corner. She frowned slightly, she wasn't that much of a pain to sleep with? Okay, slow down, this is a first time. She walked around the corner, realising it wasn't even the thing she was worrying about. He didn't lay there, sleeping on his own. He sat there. Just there in front of the massive glass panes with about quarter of the duvet around him, his legs crossed, a steaming mug in his hands. She smiled dropping onto the duvet on her hands and knees and pawing over to him, her hair trailing behind her. She nuzzled her head against his thick shoulder enjoying his warmth as a hand came up and stroked her hair.

"I'm not a kitten you know," She whispered, sitting down next to him. She picked her knees up and hugged her legs to her chest, leaning against him for support.

"Then don't act like one," he lifted the duvet up and around her shoulders, and arm sneakily slipping around her waist "You're cute enough to be one"

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Something warm was pressed into her hands and she took the mug gratefully. She sipped at the cocoa, the hot liquid warming her up immensely. Her skin felt incredibly cold in comparison to his which burned. His mug only had a quarter left. She blinked and realised there was another empty mug sitting slightly off in front of them.

"Something wrong sweet tooth?" she smiled as she closed her eyes, the hot chocolate powered heat coming from him warming her cheek.

"Ah, no, I will not accept sweet tooth. We've been over this. Cookie Monster I'll accept, even if I prefer biscuit monster," he squeezed her slightly, a faint smile on his lips.

"Biscuit Monster doesn't have the same ring to it though. It's not as iconic,"

He stuck out his tongue a little way "I'm British, you married me, deal with it,"

She giggled "I do, you make me eat healthily, teach me how to do the chores, force me to have holidays and help keep me fit. You're such a pain in the ass," she whispered. He smirked slightly. She opened one eye to glare at him. "Stop it, you utter child,"

"Sorry," he whispered. He sipped his mug, then drained it, putting it with the other empty mug. He sat, silent. His eyes unmoving. She watched him, one hand slipping into his lap carefully, the other nursing the mug between her thighs. He wasn't smiling, but there wasn't sadness, or fear or anger or anything on his face. He simply stared, not content and happy, not fearful and anxious, or regret and sadness. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, his image flittering across her mind's eye. The white t-shirt nuzzled against her cheek. It was always t-shirts. He'd hopelessly tried shopping but still and had bought some pretty stylish stuff, yet all he wore was t-shirts. They'd matched completely. She did like owning her own clothes and wearing them, but just slipping into his, stealing them, it just made her feel ever closer to him.

They sat in silence.

A content silence.

An understanding silence.

His head came to rest on hers lightly, his hand around her started tracing circles on her thigh.

"See, this is another reason why I like you," he whispered into her hair. "You don't assume anything's wrong,"

"Why should I?" She whispered back, her free hand tracing circles in his free hand.

"People just do," he whispered "Oh god, you've gone through a traumatic experience, something must be wrong if you're quiet,"

She smiled sadly, the truth biting, her back itching. She knew his pain well, though together they'd lessened the burdens. Communication and understanding was key. He was always very blunt and she'd ended up learning from him a little. How he was feeling was set out on the table and why followed by what would help if help was needed. She did the same back to him. Love he'd said, is not something to fall into. Love doesn't have to be a madness, it doesn't have to be crazy, or a rollercoaster or blind. Love can be a choice. And I choose to walk into love, not fall, swoon, crushed, struck or smitten (Which is from the word "smite" which the gods did a lot of). She'd listened, he was the more serious one of them. They'd grown together, not doubting one another, listening, understanding, confiding. He'd asked what fantasies she had, what she loved imagining. She'd been nervous at first to tell him the answer. She didn't want to distance them, to make him think differently of her and so she'd refused at first. But eventually, she told him. Good sex is a skill and they'd practiced. It was awkward, slow and hard to do at first but now it was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Emotionally, mentally, physically, professionally, he looked after her. She had someone who'd changed her. She had someone she'd never give up even if others had.

"It's beautiful," she heard him whisper. She drew back a bit and watched him, he carefully raised himself back into his normal position, staring again. She watched him, looked down at the almost empty mug she had, at herself, at the apartment and all around her. He blinked and looked at her, smiling slightly. "You don't see it do you?"

She shook her head gently. He smiled, deftly moved her mug to the others and slipped both arms around her, one around her legs the other around her waist. She smiled widely as he picked her up and placed her in his lap, her head just fitting under his. It always felt so cosy whenever he did this. Cosy and safe, his arms around her. She knew he would protect her from anyone, just like she'd protect him from himself. She pressed her back against his disfigured chest and smiled into her knees. She purred teasingly, her hair draping over her shoulders and onto the floor. He flicked it over his shoulder gently and rested his head upon hers, the gentle weight giving his protective presence.

"You haven't been seeing it all this time, even though it's right in front of you," he whispered, his arms slipping completely around her.

She looked. In front of her was a massive glass pane. It led out onto the porch of their apartment. Out there on the deck was enough space for a barbeque, several chairs and it led down to the massive outdoor swimming pool. She supposed it'd been originally designed that photoshoots were meant to happen in this apartment. She was glad they didn't.

And she stared.

It was raining.

She watched as each little droplet fell from the sky and crashed down to earth, hitting the many a various objects they had out there. Some slammed into the chairs, pinging as they hit the metal that split them apart. Some of it fell straight into the pool which was overflowing, the drainage systems unable to keep up. It sloshed down over the side of the building, crashing down onto the pavement below. Thankfully there were no fans standing in a massive line all around the building. Giant blobs of rain sometimes hit the roof of the barbeque creating a massive echoing clang, the pitch depending on where it hit. Droplets covered it, each sliding down, escalating in speed as the metal drop only got steeper. And the rest all landed on the wooden deck, the rumbling beating base notes thudding like the massive heart of it all. It was slick and darker than ever before, the wood unable to absorb anymore. Then it splattered against the window occasionally. The droplets hung there, water tension holding them in place until a heavy one came tumbling down, swallowing, and gobbling up droplets as if some colourless Pacman had the right to this window. Sometimes the drops raced one another down the window, sudden stops, sudden starts, big bursts of speed and then a sudden dry patch, no other droplets to refuel themselves.

She watched rain like she'd never watched it before, as if some carnival had been there forever but had only just now turned on their massive lights. It danced and spun and sung and raced. All this, from rain. But-

"You think this is beautiful?" She asked. "Rain is beautiful?"

"Yes. To me, rain is beautiful," he said, his head nuzzling her hair.

She turned to look at him. He was not lying, or laughing or playing her a fool. He truly believed rain was beautiful. She gripped his shirt, desperate to know another part of him.

"Why?"

A hand went through her hair, it slid down to her back and rested there, making small circles with it as he watched her. He looked like he had an answer already, as if he'd had one for years.

"Cause rain is the life giver. Cause rain causes the light to displace, cause we get puddles and umbrellas and specifically designed cameras. Cause rain clears the air and cuts through the sky. Cause rain makes them all go away, life responsibilities, the humans who're late and each take a taxi until it is just me. Standing in the rain. The rain is where I grew up. It is my second home. And I think it'd beautiful," he whispered, placing a small kiss on her head.

She snuggled into his chest, her head placed up against his neck. She closed her eyes, her knees coming up into his lap. "That sounded like a poem,"

"Well," He smiled "I do come from the land of poets,"

"So rain is beautiful huh?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. You may not find rain beautiful, but then I don't find the "Miss Universe" models beautiful. They're literally exactly the same person, blond hair, blue eyes, exact same face, exact same nose, eyebrows, everything,"

"Not a fan?" she smiled into his neck.

"It was the first time I'd realised that old racist saying "They all look the same" is most applicable to white people," He said exasperatedly. "Not a fan,"

She closed her eyes. She scratched her back. There was a time she didn't want to be beautiful. There was a time she wasn't. She knew it, that there was no escape, and that she'd given anything to not be beautiful. Until she wasn't. She most surely wasn't then. No one would see her as beautiful. No one would see her anything but defiled, broken, ashamed. She rubbed her wrists. There hadn't been any point in her living. What if she was like that again? She'd be abandoned. No one would want her. She was defiled. She was pitied. She was ugly.

Tears streamed down her face as she curled up tighter. Fear gripped her heart as her surroundings disappeared. And just her churning fear. That anxiety gripped her, as if she teetered over the edge. As if she was falling back on a chair, waiting for it to hit the floor that never came. It gripped her, made her stay in that moment. She could smell blood in the air, memories flashing before her, reminding her of the whips against her back. She fled from it, scrambling to get away and curling up to stay safe. She found she couldn't escape. It stung, the pain of her gripping too hard. In a panic she licked the blood. But she couldn't feel her tongue against her hand. She blinked and felt a smooth motion down her back, she spasmed in fear, but it didn't hurt. It was gentle, it was kind. She blinked, looking at the hand that wasn't hers. Her nails had dug in, drawing blood. Muffled words were slowly coming into focus, as coming from underwater. She found the arms around her, holding her safe, keeping her from harm. She heard her name being called, gently, softly. Her tears stopped running as she realised it was his hand bleeding. She looked up into his face. Not a single ounce of blame, victimisation, exasperation or pity. Just happiness. She bawled, smothering his shirt.

She stopped crying slowly, his thumbs wiping away her tears from her soft skin. She gripped his wild, messy brown hair, rubbing his head as if it would do something. She sniffled, not looking at him, unable to handle his blunt honesty. His eyes that never strayed. His sincerity. God why did she believe him. He never cared when it mattered, always away, working, meetings, preparation. She didn't deserve him or his time. He should use it more wisely than on her. He would be fine on his own, he was strong, independent, not like her.

"I'm so ugly. Why do you even love me?" she whispered, her nose giving way.

"Cause I think you're beautiful,"

"No I'm not!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the apartment. She stood on her knees, angrily glaring down at him. "Everyone out there thinks I'm amazing and beautiful and none of them know. No one would if they knew the truth!"

"I do though,"

He was silent for a very long time. The only sound that filled the room was the rain, her rapid angry breathing and her occasional sniffles in a war against her snot. Her nose lost and mucus started dribbling down her nose in a slow inevitable, unstoppable speed.

He looked at her. She didn't look at him. He stood on his knees and face over to her, merely inches apart now. He gently moved her face to look at him. She resisted and fell back. Grabbing her wrists and holding her to the ground, he stared her in the face. She struggled furiously but he was too strong.

"Let go! You deserve someone better! Let me go!" She cried into the carpet, the tears running freely, unable to accept this life. It was too cruel, she didn't deserve this, she deserved nothing. Everything was her fault, the fights, the company, weather, their time, their secret, the attacks, all the stress, the rape, abuse, everything. It was all her fault! She should've just died years ago with the other girls. She should've-

"I know what you've been through. You yourself told me. I've seen them, your scars. And I do not care. Even if you were to turn into the most horrific thing on this earth, you will still be the most beautiful thing in my life. I love you. So please, stop it. It's not your fault,"

She sobbed, unable to hold it anymore. He picked her up off the floor gently, hugging her to his chest. The waterworks continued for a bit but soon left until she curled up into a ball in his arms. He drew the duvet around them again and they sat in front of the window pane. Silent.

A small tapping on his chest. He looked down at a red, puffy eyed girl looking apologetic up at him.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's been a long time since I had my last panic attack. Thought I'd gotten past them now,"

"Over a year and a half ago if I remember correctly," he murmured, stroking her cheek "Don't worry about it. Those are things that will follow us for life,"

"You haven't had one in over 2 years now," She whispered.

He smiled at her "I've got a pretty good distraction,"

She smiled back, curling into his chest and staring out the window with him. She knew he'd always be there for her. Despite the occasional cursing, the disagreement, often trying to skip out on certain disciplines or routines, having to ignore one another for business, she knew he'd be there. Because as he said, they walked into love. The communicated, they listened, they didn't assume. Or at least she was getting better at that.

"I think I'll look at rain a bit differently now,"

"Wanna go stand outside in it?" he asked, blowing on her hair.

"You just want me in a wet t-shirt," she said, poking his nose playfully.

"Well… I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but that's not my main reason," he smiled, cuddling her.

They sat in silence a little while longer. His fingers traced along her back gently, her rubbing circles into his heart behind the disfigured chest. Her fingers went up to his shoulder, then down his arm slowly, feeling his biceps up along the way. They smiled together as she did this, always in appreciation of his training. It went all the way to down to his wrist where she traced his tattoo. She'd read the book it'd came from after he'd been pretty cryptic about it. It was one of two, the other one taking up nearly all of his back.

"Think I should get one?" she asked him vaguely, staring off into space, as if she was looking through the tattoo.

"Only if you want one and have a reason to get one," he said shrugging "I don't think there much point to one unless it means to something to you. That's just my opinion though,"

"I kinda want one to cover them up, but at the same time, I wanna keep them. As a reminder,"

"I think you should get one. Then you don't have to think about it again,"

"You got yours to think about it though didn't you?!"

"Yeah well, I'm weird that way,"

"Why would you wanna remember having a panic attack?" She muttered.

He shrugged "Why would you wanna forget?"

They sat in silence. They cuddled a little closer until they were laying on the floor, spooning, until she ruined the spooning and placed her face into his chest.

It was a comfortable carpet.

"Hey Benny, your nose looks biteable,"

"What? ARGJH–Sona!"

"Wua?"

"That hurts!"

A laughing blue haired girl runs through the apartment, followed by a messy brown haired boy, chasing her with a pillow, a smile stamped across his face.

* * *

Benedict and Sona. The mentally ill and depressed married the abused and rape victim. He suffers Severe Death Anxiety and Depression, she from abuse as a teenager leaving long scars on her back and rape from said abuser.

Yet they are human. And they are alive.

What a wonderful life they live.

FIN

* * *

Is it wrong to see Sona as American? If I was to classify which countries champions came from?

* * *

 **My apologies to anyone who comes across this twice cause I posted this twice but under advice and in an effort to get it out to more people I've posted it as a chapter and a stand alone story so sorry if anyone is annoyed by this**


	3. Refusing Not to Love

Refusing Not to Love

The lump next to him wriggled. It was, he reasoned, trying to escape his loving embrace. He would in fact be having none of that and pulled the warm hot water bottle closer to him. The warm hot water bottle groaned a complaint and turned around in his arms, burying itself into his misshapen chest. He smiled and buried his head into the hot water bottle's blue hair.

He refused to open his eyes despite the fact the room was now filled with light. The bed was just too comfy and the loving embrace too loving. He had to assert dominance with love, hug it till it could be hugged no more. He squeezed the soft plushy human he knew was in his arms. It gave a soft incoherent murmur into his chest and he smiled a little. It comforted him, knowing she was there. It was really obvious as he could feel her naked form pressing against his, her breath brushing against his skin but she was there.

Yet today was a bad day.

Most days were bad days for Benedict now. It wasn't his fault. He had done nothing wrong. It just was, as far as he could tell.

Disconnection apathy. Another form of depression.

The pain crackled through his body as he opened his eyes. The room was still dark but he couldn't concentrate on the anything. He could see it, the image of his pain. Like a frozen skeletal hand was gripping his heart, crushing it. Existence itself was painful thanks to it. Benedict thought again, of all the things he wanted, or had wanted to do when he was happy, when he was free. Drawing, art in his spare time. Pain ran through his body again as he thought of it, it screamed at him not to do it like a full body cramp. His arms hurt. They were always the most significant, the inputs of his life.

He sat up and ignored the pain. He looked towards his wife and stared at her beautiful face. It was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. Yet he couldn't feel anything right now. No love, no happiness, no affection. They were happening in his body, pure emotion running around madly that again, he had another day with this person. Yet he couldn't feel it. Cut off from his feelings that made his body squirm. They were there, he sometimes wondered but was pretty sure they still were, but he couldn't feel them.

He couldn't even feel the sadness of how sad that was. Unable to feel the love for the thing he loved the most. He should've felt like the worse piece of crap alive, that he had married someone so amazing and yet… he could not even feel the sadness of it.

He looked at his crackling painful hands. It had been 8 months since it started affecting him. He honestly preferred the anxiety to this. He never thought he would say it but he wished he had anxiety in place of this. At least then he could feel something. At least then he could cry through it, laugh through it, scream through it. But now? He missed sadness. He missed fear. He missed joy.

Though he knew he lied to himself. He could feel something. Something struggling to make its way through to him. Struggling, like a speaker dampened by a pillow covering it the noise of emotion tried to make its way through to him.

He did love her. He could feel it. The tinges of it. It was like touching snowflakes. Just… the feeling of them land on your fingertips.

"Hey," a whisper came from behind him. Hands slipped around his shoulders, stroking and rubbing his muscles. He cried out softly as they suddenly pulled him back onto the bed, his head slamming back into the pillows. He chuckled slightly and turned on his side to come face to face with his beautiful wife. Her hair was her usual blue today. He had seen her have it every shade of the rainbow but still never got bored of it. Benedict blinked a couple of times, looking into her eyes and grinned.

"Hey," He whispered back reaching out and stroking her cheek. She stared him lovingly, then seriously, then warmly. He watched her reach out and place a hand on his cheek mimicking him.

"Another bad day huh?" She whispered. Benedict nodded. He would've been distracted by her body, her nakedness or even just her hair usually but no longer. He had to get back to thinking more, using his head more. The primal stuff he had survived on. What he needed was more human stuff. More of the painful stuff.

"I'm sorry," he whispered but immediately had a finger pushed to his lips. It was soft, gentle but firm.

"Don't say sorry," She whispered glaring directly at him "You don't have to apologise to me. Never for what you're going through. You didn't let me apologise, I'm not going to let you apologise,"

Benedict nodded, his hand slipping down off her cheek, under her arm and around her waist. He pulled her closer and rested his head on hers. She nuzzled her way into his neck and slipped her arm around her.

"It's hurting isn't it," She whispered against his jaw bone. Benedict nodded and nuzzled his head into her hair murmuring the affirmative. "I can see it in your eyes. You look so… empty,"

"I'm sorry," Benedict whispered. He could tell he should be sad. The words she said dripped with the pain she was going through for him and yet… he couldn't even feel sad that he was causing the pain. He felt the pain from her pinching him in the ass extremely hard. He gritted his teeth and hissed as the pain hit him making him glare down into his wife's hair.

"Say it again and I'll draw blood," she said into his neck. He felt her stroke the place she pinched though, trying to rub the pain out of it. He grinned at the irony of it. Tough love huh?

"I mean, the fact that you're not doing anymore shows, that we're hiding from the world, the fact I can't support you, that I'm not even doing my job," He murmured into her hair "You know what I mean," he breathed in, then sighed.

Silence filled the air for a while. "I did it for you. Like you did for me," she muttered, curling her head down into his chest "Let me do this for you,"

"I didn't do it for any reward or expecting it to be paid back. I did it because I love you," Benedict murmured, running one of his hands through her hair.

"And I love you! Let me do this for you!" Sona grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his back, straddling him. Her hair fell around her face, her eyes glaring into his "I'm not doing this to repay you, it's like you said. I want to do this because I love you,"

He noticed the tears around her eyes. He swallowed wishing regret could hit him full in the face. He felt he deserved that. Yet the emptiness still tugged at him.

Benedict reached up and placed a hand on her cheek "How can you love me? I'm taking away your dream. I'm taking away your joy every single day. How do you still love me?" Benedict whispered. He could feel it. His body wanted to form tears. It wanted to cry. But it didn't. The sadness didn't wash through him.

"Say it. Do you love me?" Sona whispered.

"I know I love you," he whispered back, a hand coming up to her cheek and stroking it. He cupped her face, his thumb running down her cheek.

"No, not know. You said it yourself, emotion, not what you knew you were," Sona dug her nails into his skin, sharp pain running from his shoulders clearing the drowsiness of the morning. He looked into the beautiful face of his wife. His heart stung, the draining grip of the skeletal hand getting tighter.

"I… love you," he said, his hands stinging as his body screamed to stop trying. To stop trying to feel something, to fall into the whirlpool of pain. To end it all.

"You sure?" She whispered. He could see how fragile she really was. How much they had gone through together. How much she needed him back. This wasn't him. Not the real him. He would never give up finding himself. Trying to be himself again. Not for her. But for himself. There was so much left to do in his world he knew.

"I love you, Sona," Benedict sat up, his arms slipping around her waist and pulling her into his lap. He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. There wasn't anything in the world he could do to repay his debt to her, but he would never stop trying.

Sona collapsed against his misshapen chest, burying her head into it and sighing. Her legs tightened around him, her arms thrown lazily around his shoulders. He could feel her heart beat against his. It was, if anything during the pain, comforting. Benedict smiled slightly into her hair, his hands stroking her back like a kitten.

"What would you have done if I said I couldn't feel my love for you?" He murmured, closing his eyes. The heat of her body against his was getting to him, making him feel sleepy again.

Sona smiled against his skin, her hands coming up and playing with his hair. "Nothing. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. You could lose yourself a thousand times. I'd still be here for you. Isn't that what love it?"

"What about your dream?" asked Benedict, honestly thinking that by around the 5th time it'd be better just to cut and run. He grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around both of them, the plush fabric feeling great against their skin.

"Dreams can wait, reality and love are more important," Sona murmured, her nose rubbing up against his chest over his heart. She heard it thump steadily.

He smiled to himself. Never had he thought he could meet someone with the same idea of love as him. He knew that he, the real him, thought the same way. He would not abandon her, no matter what. He would be there for her until the end. He squeezed her tightly against himself, closing his eyes.

He opened them again when he felt the pressure on his nose "Boop" Sona smiled at him and winks, wriggling out of his arms, scampering off the bed.

"Hey, where you going?" Benedict called after her, already missing her warmth.

"Making breakfast, stay there," She called back from the main room. Of course he didn't. He put on some boxers that were lying about and traipsed into the main room of their apartment. The warm colours were great to wake up to and great to fall to sleep to. They had painted some of the walls like famous paintings or just some they liked the most. Well, tried to. Benedict had joked that he should have a mural of Sona painted on the wall but quickly backed down when Sona said she'd have a mural of him on the wall as well if he did. The smell of eggs cooking drew him to the kitchen, the crackling and popping sounds inciting his stomach which growled in response.

Sona stood behind the frying pan, two plates ready and waiting for the food to be served next to it, as the eggs and sausage and bacon cooked over the heat. The baked beans had already been heated up and were bubbling in another pan. She was wearing a blue tank top that had stretched to fit her bust in, her orbs pushing it down to reveal even more cleavage then before. He stared at it for a while, unable to take his eyes off the wobbling teats, the hanging orbs of pleasure jiggling, accentuated by the top. She wore a simple white thong to go with it, her ass jiggling in plain view as she turned to get more ingredients or condiments or something.

He smiled at her when she turned back around and she pouted at him "Not much use calling it Breakfast in Bed if you don't stay in bed,"

"If there's an edible breakfast then sure. But you and cooking? Since when did they mix?" Benedict grinned a little as he sat down at the bar on the opposite side of the cooker, watching her carefully.

"Since when did you and being lazy mix?" Sona quipped back, raising an eyebrow whilst smiling "It's nearly nine thirty mister,"

"Yeah well…" He trailed off. She was right, he needed to change back. Argh, so many things he had lost, so little time to fix them all, to turn back to himself. Still, he had the best personal reminder. It winked at him.

"You sure you should be eating something as unhealthy as this for breakfast? Some recipe I brought from my country?" He smiled knowing she had fallen for his taste of delicious foods. She had been hesitant at first to eat something so fattening and strong but it was just too delicious not to have.

"I'm on holiday. And besides, you shouldn't be eating it either. You've been putting on weight. You're meant to be the hard and smooth one muscles," He gritted a little at but one of her nicknames for him as she pointed at him with the spatula "I'm meant to be the soft and silky one," She winked as she shoveled sausages onto their plates, eggs slipping on afterwards. Benedict grinned. He hadn't really been putting on weight, just been getting slower. He hoped.

"I'll go back into training next week. Sound good?" He said. Exercise would do him some good.

"Really?" Sona looked up, a little surprise across her face. She smiled and slammed down the pan with a massive clang making them both wince. She grabbed the pan with the beans and started pouring them onto each of their plates "I'll join you then,"

Benedict reached over to pick up a plate but his hand was slapped away by the chef who picked them up with a smile. He raised an eyebrow and leant back crossing his arms. "Listen here, you may be drop dead gorgeous-"

"I better be," Sona said interrupting him as she brought out glasses, a smile plastered across her face.

Benedict's eyebrows got higher still "Can I finish?"

"I dunno, gonna start calling me master outside the bedroom now?" Sona's smile got bigger as she poured the juice into the glass then put it away in the fridge, waggling her ass at him coyly as she smiled over her shoulder at him.

Benedict smiled, his eyebrows coming back down to their resting point. "Sona, how much do you like that tank top?"

"Why…" She licked her lips as she backed up against the fridge. There was still the bar/cooker between them but something about that smile was malicious. She noticed Benedict's hand reaching out. Out towards the tomato ketchup. Sona quickly held up her hands "No! Benedict! Don't you dare! That stains! You'll have to clean it all out!" The cap was opened. Sona ran. Too late.

Sona got hit in the back and the ass with a massive spurts of ketchup but kept running, laughing as more ketchup went flying around the room. Benedict smiled as he ran after her, firing off the red sauce from the bottle. Sona shrieked and giggled whenever she got hit, Benedict jumping over furniture as he play chased her. The pressure in the bottle eventually ran out so he threw it into the bin on the way past, pinning his wife in a corner of the living room.

Sona held up her hands in defeat, smiling mischievously "You are so dead,"

"Oh really? Pray do tell me how I am?" Benedict said, walking up to her and grabbing her wrists, pinning her to the wall. His nose touched hers as they looked eye to eye.

"Cause this was my favourite top," She whispered, her eyes drifting down to his lips.

"You look ravishing in it," Benedict whispered back before his lips descended on hers kissing her deeply. He let go of her hands and wrapped his own around her waist, squishing her between the wall and him. Sona mewled slightly and wrapped her hands around his neck kissing back just as deeply.

They panted when they ended the lip lock, half lidded eyes hazily staring at one another. Benedict drew back, his hands still on her waist unwilling to let go of her. He breathed deeply. The smell of food wafted over to them. Sona was wiggling and staring at the food that was going cold then her eyes locked with his. He grinned calmly and stared out of the window as she slipped out of his hands.

The sky was an iron grey with clouds. Like a massive blanket over the earth the puffy masses dripped. The drip turned into a drizzle. The drizzle into a downpour. The downpour into rain. It drummed against the window, the glass door to the outdoors and the roof. The entire place drummed with the hum of rain. He stared at it breathing in slowly. Ah. He felt that.

Home.

He felt something nudge his side. A plate of steaming hot food appeared in front of him held by the prettiest woman he would ever know. He took it, walked over to the glass door and placed his plate on the ground. He held out his hand to Sona who copied him, putting her plate down on the floor covering them with a cloth to keep them warm, then took his hand. He slid open the door and walks out into the unleashing of the heavens.

The rain washed through them both, soaking them completely. The ketchup quickly gone from Sona as the impromptu shower cleaned them both off. Benedict place the other hand on her waist, Sona holding onto his shoulders, then danced a slow dance in the rain.

Sona closed her eyes and let him lead, pressing her body against his. The cold gripped her, the soaked through with icy water the warmth, the heat from him filled her. The love for him filled her like a burning fire till she did not mind the rain. She knew he loved the rain, so she loved it too. It was just another part of him, like his tattoos. Besides the dragon across his back was fucking sexy. They danced their slow dance in the rain, the heavens granting them their wish. That it lasted.

They walked back in together thoroughly soaked through and sat down picking up their plated and huddling next to one another. Benedict crawled over and grabbed the blanket they used whenever they cuddled on the sofa and wrapped it around themselves whilst the gorged on their cooked breakfast.

Benedict swallowed and set his plate down, watching. "It's still beautiful. Even now,"

"Cause with depression it's like waking up and the entire world just being several shades of grey. So clouds stay the same for you, still the same grey," Sona whispered, stacking the plates on top of one another. Benedict wish he could've felt surprise because even he knew that was surprising.

"How'd you know about the clouds?" he whispered, pushing the plates away and pulling her into his lap. She smiled and snuggled into his hug.

"You married me. You've told me the waking up phrase before and I'm pretty sure I have some idea of what's going on in that head of yours," She whispered in his ear, her nose nuzzling it.

He smiled and kissed her temple. Silence filled the room for a bit as the watched the water strike their window continuously. An entire sea washed past their view. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "I wanna go on holiday and get a puppy," Benedict murmured.

Sona raised an eyebrow, grinning. She patted his face a couple of times. Then pinched his cheek. Then booped his nose all to check if it was the real him. "Seriously? Not enjoying our holiday in our apartment?"

Benedict nodded and started stroking her hair "Seriously. Let's get out of here. Let's go someplace. I should meet people, talk to people, do something. Though, it's gonna be hard to find somewhere full of people who don't recognise you"

Sona looked at him carefully, but she was smiling. "You sure….? A couple of months ago you were pretty happy staying right here,"

Benedict rolled his eyes "You wanna go on holiday or not?"

Sona tapped her chin thoughtfully and slowly, teasing him with the exaggerated expressions. Benedict smiled and shook his head as he waited for her to- yup, there was the slow brightening up then… Sona looked downcast almost to him. "A puppy? I thought… after…"

"Have I just ruined a surprise?" Benedict grinned, raising an eyebrow as realisation hit him.

Sona pushed a length of hair behind her ear, smiling sheepishly "Well… I thought you might wanna… add one to the family… when you were feeling better? You know, considering I can't…"

Benedict smiled and thanked whatever gods there may be for this wonderful person. He kissed her full force for a brief second, then booped her nose "Then I should get better even faster shouldn't I?"

* * *

 **I waited like an entire 2 months wondering if I should post this one and I realise its important to continue working and posting no matter what. I guess in a way this is a little of a chronicle for me. So this piece is more for me than you all but if you get the symbolism and wanna talk then I'd be happy to.**

 **Also I apologise for the crap quality.**


	4. Snow Angel

**Snow Angel**

Her nose was pressed up against the glass. Each breath she took fogged it up so she had to constantly hold the cuff of her knitted sweater and wipe it clear again. She smiled as she peeled her nose off the triple glazed glass door and rubbed it between her hands, the friction slowly warning it back up. She jumped a little in excitement as she opened the door and walked out into the completely white landscape.

Outside of the Buvelle Stadium was several acres of wide open and well maintained garden. Of course the average stadium is usually in the middle of a city, as so to bring in more people, or near the waterside, for the sense grandeur from when the romans had amphitheatres next to the sea, or has paved over the surrounding fields with tarmac, because where else are you going to put a car park. Buvelle Stadium is different because they wanted the feel to be different. There are no car parks, no food stands waiting outside, no VIP routes in. Rather Buvelle Stadium is in the middle of nowhere, has acres of exceptionally cut lawn surrounding it in a massive perfect circle, and the only way in is through the front gate. Every fan, every VIP, everyone, has to walk in through the front gate and up to the stadium. It makes it feel like you are walking into Sona's very home. As if you, having paid for your ticket of course, were invited in. It made fans more respectful, more humble, and feel closer to the musician. This wasn't a concert where you turn up at a stadium, see the band and go home. This is Sona's garden, this is Sona's home and you, yes you, are her guest. So no cars, no food trucks on the grass, no portaloos scattered about everywhere. Of course the people who had paid for higher seats or were invited by Sona herself got to go up the side route that led to the top of the stadium where her joked "godly apartment" was. The stairs leading to heaven it was often nicknamed. Of course all fans knew Sona lived near her recording house, who would live in a stadium? It is obviously just to make everything feel more special. Of course, it isn't. It is actually Sona's home, and thankfully barely anyone comes to the middle of nowhere to try to break in to see what they think is an empty theatre.

Stepping out into the snow carefully she stood next to the stairs that curved down and around the stadium. She looked outwards across the snow covered fields that were her way too big garden and smiled madly as she looked up into the sky and watched the snow fall steadily down to earth. The iron grey clouds spewed out snowflakes like a cotton candy machine. Sona opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as she ran to and fro on the balcony trying to get one to land on her tongue. She giggled as she caught a few and twirled on the spot as if she was performing in Swan Lake. Her feet complained of the freezing cold and cause pain to shoot through her toes so she quickly ran back inside.

Sona quickly stripped her wet socks off and chucked them onto the top of the radiator, stamping her feet quickly on the soft thick carpet. She hissed slightly at the pain of the cold then threw herself onto the leather sofa and stared at the outside. Oh all the things she could do. She felt a little guilty enjoying it without him but there was little she could do, he would be in hospital for at least three days. She smiled mischievously. He was going to be so annoyed he missed this. Her mind made up she quickly ran to the bedroom for her phone and immediately start snapping pictures of the snow fall. She would definitely have to take one for the social media later, everyone would be waiting on that. In the middle of the field though, so no one could tell it was near the stadium. Maybe a suggestive sexy one with hot chocolate and snow as well she thought smiling to herself.

She ran back into the bedroom and stalked in front of the mirror. She shook her head and thanked whoever was listening that the t-shirt and turtleneck hid the straps that rested near her waist. She had quickly chucked on the clothes closest to her as soon as she saw the snow outside. So her high hip red gym thong, which with her body meant the straps were above her bellybutton, navy blue t-shirt, that she had "borrowed", black thermal leggings, which she specifically looked for, and her Christmas deep green turtleneck that had been specifically knitted for her was her attire. It wasn't exactly the most fashionable or the best coordinated but it didn't matter. It was snowing! And it was time to gather everything else. She dove into the dresser and pulled out both the thick and thin pair of socks, navy blue cargo pants, her woolly trapper hat, her black and white gloves, the scarf she had gotten him as a joke for when he was doing his directing work, and her black army boots. She was proud of the boots, they were steel toe capped. Unnecessary, but a lot of fun.

A whirlwind in front of the mirror later and she was fully dressed and prepared for the snow. Almost immediately she felt like a kitten as she couldn't stop touching the string flaps that came down either side. She shook her head and to think straighter. Phone and selfie stick. She walked over to her bedside table and pulled out both, sticking them into one of the many pockets in her pants. It had been funny to finally get him to admit that the selfie stick did have some uses that weren't completely terrible so he had, very reluctantly, bought one for her. Eventually.

She walked over to the kitchen, filled up a mug with milk and set it in the microwave to boil. She put the hot chocolate powder next to the microwave and the squirty cream next to that all ready for when she got back.

Carefully, Sona opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside into the pure white landscape. The snow crunched under her feet as she held onto the railing and walked down the massive stairs. Slowly, step by step, she made her way down and around the stadium until finally she reached the bottom. She almost immediately fell over. Laughing to herself she walked, then started picking up speed then started running through the snow. Snowflakes falling all around her she ran and kept running, past the circle of trees around the stadium and out into the massive field of untouched snow. Olympics in her head she hopped, skipped then jumped and crashed into the snow, rolling and tumbling until she completely stopped.

She lay in the snow, looking up at the sky above her as snowflakes gradually dropped onto her face, panting slightly. Her cheeks rosy from the cold she shivered slightly from excitement and fun. Her arms seemed to start moving without her even thinking as she brought them up and down, marking out her own snow angle shape into the snow. She quickly stood up after she had shifted it all around and fumbled out her phone. A quick selfie snap with the snow angel in the background and that was social media done for today which left her feeling satisfied. Anything else was now bonus for her fans. Now, it was her fun time.

Immediately she allowed herself to fall face first in the snow. She regretted it instantly despite the soft landing. Her face was freezing! She quickly made snow angel moves with her arms and legs and stood up again, panting as she pawed the snow off her face. She giggled as she saw the indent on the snow where her breasts had been and took another photo. Her outfit completely covered in snow she treaded back towards the stadium looking for a more untouched area. One she hadn't ruined yet.

She stood underneath one of the trees as she patted herself down, scraping the snow off herself. She clapped her together to rid them off the snow but listened as she noticed how quiet it all was. The snow was absorbing all the sound. She clapped again, harder this time. Then realised she was still wearing gloves whilst trying this. With the gloves off she clapped hard again, listening carefully to the silence. It didn't echo or ring or snap through her ears. It was absorbed, like she was in a completely padded room. After shaking her freezing hands and breathing hot air into them she put her gloves back on and stared at the stadium. The white sheet that covered the black roof made it look like a cake of sorts. She was glad to be back singing and making music again. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, humming out the newest tune she had been working on. Her gloved fingers went to the trunk and started tapping out the beat like a metronome as hummed, twirling and dancing next to the tree. She swung her hips, shook her head. Placed her back against the tree, then arched backwards. She quickly stopped to gather her hair as it threatened to come undone and stuffed most of it back into her hat.

Sona sighed and grinned to herself as she leant back against the tree trunk with a thump. The branches above her filled with snow shook dangerously. Her smile widened so considerably it was like a businessman getting a tax break. She thumped her back against the tree trunk again. The branches shook but nothing fell. She kicked backwards. Didn't even shake as much this time, she needed more power. Sona stepped away from the tree trunk and faced it down like she was the bull and it was the matador. She ran at the tree, not completely full speed cause she was still a little afraid, then jumped, bringing both legs up and kicking the tree full force. The strength in her thighs threw her crashing back down into the snow where she landed on her back. She coughed momentarily before screaming out as the entire tree's snow came crashing down, pelting and covering Sona until she disappeared under the white layer of snow.

Silence prevailed through the area for a few moments until finally a hand speared its way out of the snow pile. Slowly scraping back the snow the hand finally made a whole big enough to breathe, Sona gasping for air out of the little airway. Eventually she regained her coordination and forced her way out of the snow pile, coughing as she slowly tugged herself out, her breasts and ass dragging along in the snow. A little way out she threw herself onto her back and sighed, her chest going up and down with her huge breaths.

"Well that was a stupid idea," she mumbled to herself, quite happy with herself that she had had it and done it. She closed her eyes and rested for a couple of minutes to allow her heartrate to get back to normal levels at least before pushing herself up and standing up properly. She started walking towards the stairs again, the hot chocolate calling to her. She did miss something though she thought looking back at the snow. Reaching into her trouser pocket she pulled out her phone and placed a group call to her favourites. The phone rang. She stood still and waited, hanging her tongue out occasionally to catch snowflakes. The phone clicked as someone picked up.

"What?" the groan of the voice could only be Riven.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?" Sona started in a sing-song voice.

"You keep singing that shit and I'm gonna hang up okay?" Katarina said as if she was from far away. Must've been on speaker phone.

"I just threw up Sona, gimme a break," Riven murmured. Sona giggled slightly.

"Well, terrible song aside, do you actually want to come build a snowman?"Sona asked as she reached the bottom of the outside stairs.

"Hello, this is Ahri," Ahri's voice slipped into the conversation like the smoothest of chocolates.

"Here's the foxy lady," you could practically hear the smirk in Riven's voice.

"That joke is way too old now," Ahri's voice said, her eyes probably rolling.

"We're all coming around to build a snowman Ahri, you in the area?" Sona quickly turned the question onto her.

"We did not agree to this Sona!" Katarina's voice said as the sounds of clattering kitchen implements came through the phone as well.

"Well you are! And you'll help me put up my dance pole in my apartment and I'll treat you with some of his brandy and hot chocolate!" Sona said definitively, slightly out of breath as she sat on the bottom of the stairs.

"Get your man to do that for you! He put up the pullup bar by himself didn't he? And it's called a stripper pole!" Riven mumbled slightly annoyed into the phone.

"He's in the surgery for three days so I can't. Come oonnnnn, I'm lonely…." Sona whined, smiling widely as she did so, knowing she would win.

"Sure," Ahri chuckled at her childishness "I'm home currently so it's only a couple of hours drive for me,"

"Fine…." Katarina caved in "Let me finish making breakfast for everyone then I'll be there,"

"…Only if I get that brandy," muttered Riven.

"He's got a full bottle left," Sona said, knowing he hadn't touched it cause of the surgery. "You can have it but he's gonna be annoyed,"

"Good, just learn how to pole dance and he'll be fine soon enough" Riven said satisfied as Sona blushed slightly, her rosy cheeks getting even redder. Riven then yawned loudly over the phone. "I'll be there for lunchtime okay? My stomach feels queasy"

"I'll see you when you get here then," She hit the end call button and stood up. She took a deep breath and slowly started walking up the stairs. She listened to every crunch under her feet. She watched every snowflake pass in front of her nose. She felt every beat of her heart. She hugged the turtleneck he had knitted for her for Christmas and thought about how lucky she was.

She walked onwards, slowly, towards the top. He liked it when it rained. She liked it when it snowed.

Today felt so light. Some days were heavier. Some days were lighter.

Today almost felt like she was ready to fly once again.

* * *

 **I'm feeling a lot… lighter these days. I'm still nowhere near over it and I know I said I'd only update this if anything major happens but I wanted to do another one and the pain isn't always there these days so I thought I'd do a little story with just Sona. Just a little one. The change isn't big, it's small. So we get a small story. No massive themes or issues to deal with. Just Sona having some fun.**

 **I mean with Riot and their writing recently, I can clearly do better than them right?**

 **And hey, if you're out there and wanna talk to me, if you need cheering up or you want to try and cheer me up: I'm here.**


End file.
